My Best Friend: Lily Evans
by LCH8292
Summary: Lucy and Lily are best friends on a journey: PRANK OR DIE! Join them through the summer and at Hogwarts where they wreak havoc and mayhem. Beware: Seagull stalking, Mayo-Man, and Queens of Forest ensue.
1. the beginning

Summary: This story is obviously about a girl whose best friend is Lily Evans. She has to deal with Lily AND James! This is her story...

Disclaimer: plez peeps use those brains of yours!

Oh yes...before we begin My Best Friend: Lily Evans I would like to say this is as if you are following Lucy and she is talking to you. In a way she is. So the ( ) are sometimes her thoughts but the A/N are mine! Thanx!

My Best Friend: Lily Evans

Hi! I'm Lucille Claire Holbert, Lucy for short, and my best friend is Lily Evans. We are the closest friends in the world! As close as you can get without sharing blood.

We don't really look too much alike. I mean Lily is this really fiery redhead with green almond eyes with a personality to match whereas I'm a black haired Asian with chocolate brown eyes! No, Lily's defiantly the beauty of us.

Lily's sister is really mean to her so she loses her temper a lot. Poor her. My brother gets mad at me but I can get him into trouble for anything if I wanted to! It rules! We can both get really hyper off basically air! However my personality is calmer normally. I'm the peace keeper and with Lily around you need one!

We also have a couple other friends but you'll meet them soon enough. You see the story really starts when we were about five. We met at a kindergarten and we were the best of friends in a heartbeat!

Well, actually we were neighbors but we didn't really hang out much till we became friends at school. We really met at home when we literally ran into eachother. Looking back on it I don't see how we managed it but we did. Kinda sad really. Sorry, went off topic there.

You see since I'm an Asian I'm a usually shorter than most people so I get picked on. Anyway some Joe (real idiot by the way) was teasing me about my height and Lily, well; Lily punched the hell out of that guy! I never saw hide nor hair of him again!

We were pretty much friends after that! The best part is that we go to the same school right now! And then our eleventh birthdays came which by the way were in the same month! July! Boy, that was some year! Stuff started to change.

Just so you know peeps. My chapters can range. They can be really long or really short. Just depends. So don't depend on me! Please review! I already have lots of chapters already written so yeah...


	2. neighbors

My Best Friend: Lily Evans  
  
Disclaimer and summary are on the first chappie it u want 2 read them...they haven't changed at all. But now I have a dedication. And this dedication goes to hemtec for being my first reviewer.  
  
Btw this story isn't really going to have much of a storyline as much of being crazy. K?  
  
"LUCY!" a very familiar voice shouted. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"  
  
"LILS! I MISSED YA TOO!" I turned and was immediately engulfed by Lily's hug.  
  
"Well now that all that sentiments over what do you propose we do?"  
  
"How about we see who's just moved in a couple blocks down?"  
  
"Mkay! Fine by me!"  
  
As we made our merry way toward our new neighbors we gossiped about practically everything that we knew. We had a lot to catch up on you know. We hadn't talked for at least hm...about 20 min. give or take as we had had a sleepover and she had just gone home to drop off her sleeping bag.  
  
We turned the corner and stopped dead.  
  
"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Lily screamed.  
  
I just stood there my chin touching the cement; my eyes bulging.  
  
There in front of us was the one and only (A/N you think it's potter don't you? Well, you are wrong!) Peter Petigrew!  
  
"YOU RAT!" I yelled. (A/N and being closer than she thought)  
  
"WHO'S THERE PETER?" another familiar voice hollered.  
  
Lily's face dropped. We knew that voice. It was James Potter (of course). He came around the corner and it was his turn for chin dropping.  
  
"GET YOUR FREAKIN' FACE OFF THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU'RE STARING AT US!" Lily and I spat in unison.  
  
Actually I could kinda guess why the marauders' chins were on the ground. You see Lily and I had a makeover during the summer and, to tell the truth, we looked fabulous! Lily's hair was as red as ever but it was even glossier than before! They really suited her eyes which before had been a rather light blue/green and now was a beautiful dark emerald green.  
  
I had gotten my hair to look glossy too. I also had lots of gel which were colored and I had been experimenting with streaks. (today was a hot pink) We had both put on make up today as well. Well, like I said, we looked fab!  
  
Remus was the first to get his jaw up and then his composure. "Hello Lucy, Lily. How are you today?" he greeted.  
  
"We were fine until you guys showed up." Lily replied scathingly.  
  
"You still are fine." Potter blurted then he blushed as deep a red as Lily was going except hers was in anger.  
  
"Uh...I think we'll be going now," I said trying to cover up. "Come on Lils." I started to pull her back to our street. She was still in shock. Then, as soon as we got to my room she exploded!  
  
"HOW DARE THE MAURODERS COME HERE NOW!"  
  
"Um, Lily?"  
  
"THEY ARE SO GOING TO RUIN OUR SUMMER! IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN!"  
  
"Uh, LILY!"  
  
"WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A BLAST BUT NOW THEY'RE HERE IT WON'T BE THE SAME!"  
  
"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"WHAT? I'M RANTING HERE!"  
  
"Lily! Instead of worrying about them ruining OUR summer let's think about ruining THEIR summer!"  
  
"Oh Lucy! You are so brilliant!"  
  
hehehe...what will I think of next? Any one who is reading this is welcome to tell me of any tricks you want me to use. I will try to use all of the ones that appeal to me. 


	3. calling of the gang

As aforesaid, disclaimer and summary are over and done with.  
  
Oh and if any of you were wondering, Peter's supposed to be that boy at your school whom everyone hates and is a total prat. That is why Lily and Lucy are so mad to have him around. All the other girls that appear in this fic and some of the boys will be based on people I know. Lucy is supposed to be me in a way so the initials in my user name are my real initials but Lucille Claire Holbert is not my real name. In fact Holbert is the last name of a guy I hate. I don't use my real name because if I did my mom would get all paranoid about it because she kinda gets overprotective. I'm sure if she knew I was writing this she would try to talk me out of it. Now with that said and done...on with the fic!  
  
Lily got that glint in her eye. That same glint she got when she was thinking of pranks to pull on Petunia. We have some great stories about the pranks.  
  
flashback  
  
I had recently moved to the neighborhood and Lily and I were friends. We saw Petunia and we came up with such a good trick it was hard to resist! We took her outside and then all of a sudden we pretended as if we couldn't see her.  
  
"Oh no! Where's Petunia?!" Lily yelled pretending to be all upset. "Mum and Dad are sooooooo going to kill me!"  
  
Petunia was all laughing and she thought we really couldn't see her so she started pulling our hair and calling us names. We were trying our hardest not to laugh so we made it sound as if we were crying at the insults and the hair pulling. Finally it was all too much and we broke down and laughed. Poor Petunia she was so embarrassed but man that was one good joke!  
  
Then a couple months later we decided that that had been so much fun that we should try another one! It was nearing Halloween and I had decided to be a devil. We convinced poor, gullible Petunia that I was the real devil and I had come up to the surface to get candy since that was the way I looked anyways! She swallowed it whole! And for the next few MONTHS when you asked her who the devil was she would answer "Lucy!"  
  
end of flashback  
  
We pulled a couple more tricks on Petunia until she realized what we were up to and stopped believing us. So we had to find new targets and who came along? Our worst enemies from Hogworts, what a nice reunion.  
  
That night Lily and I had another sleepover plotting on how to best get our revenge on the marauders. We had come up with a name for ourselves too. We were the L&L! L&L standing for Lily and Lucy or lovely and ludicrous or as the marauders liked to call us, loud and largely obnoxious to which we would respond, "we got it from you!"  
  
"Hmmm... you know since we aren't underage anymore we can use magic on the suckers!" Lily thought aloud.  
  
"You know you're right! And who are the best all around students besides the marauders? Us of course! Let's invite the whole gang over!" I said excitedly.  
  
"But we can still use some muggle tricks to help us!" Lily replied. "We'll need all the help we can get since we'll be dealing with some of the best tricksters Hogwarts has ever seen."  
  
"Right! But first we need to call the gang! Helen!" I called my owl to me and we started to write to our two other friends.  
  
Well...that's my third fic and I will need ideas for pranks still. Plez review! 


	4. authors ramblings

This is pretty much just a long and boring author's note. See I'm really board and I decided to write this just for fun. Like I said before Lucy and the 2 other friends will be like some of my friends and Lucy is me. Peter is that annoying boy you hate and Lily is your hero. Potter and Sirius will be handsome, cute, arrogant, and smart sometimes. Plus of course Lily and James will eventually like each other but they might not depending on how this story turns out. Sirius will like one of my new characters and Remus might like Lucy or he might like a new character. That pretty much sums up my characters.  
  
Oh and the flash backs were true stories! My friend and I actually did that to this one really gullible kid across the street! Plus he actually did believe us! He said he didn't but...well...I know the truth! ;D Plus if there is anything u want to add to my story tell me and I might add it in. I do still need pranks here! 


	5. The Gang Arrives

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you?  
  
Summary: Basically, my story is that Lily and Lucy live nearby in a muggle area. Peter appears in the area too and it turns out he's moved in. Lily and Lucy decide it's time for some payback for ruining their summer and are going to prank them. Guess what that'll lead to?  
  
Thanks:  
  
Hemtec: I'm really glad u like my fic so far and I want to tell u that I'm planning to use your idea in this and the next one or so chappies.  
  
Meheeners: I'm glad to see that u finally found my fic! I was starting to get worried! I know u always have plenty of tricks in store so I want to use them if I can. Btw... do u remember playing those tricks on "the neighbor"? Another btw is that u r Monica until u tell me a better name that u like. K?  
  
The Gang Arrives  
  
Dear Monica,  
  
We have an idiot problem at Lily and my places. Can you believe it!? Peter Pettigrew (A/N I know we hate him but he's her for the moment!) moved in down the street! We need backup! Quick! Come ASAP!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Lucy  
  
I sent another just like it to our other friend, Jessie.  
  
Both replied ASAP as asked and we went to our room to discuss. Lily was ranting again, so it was actually Monica, Jessie, and me planning. Plus now that they're here I'll describe them for you.  
  
Monica has this really gorgeous and silky hair. At least when she remembers to brush it! She has these really interesting eyes that change slightly depending on her mood. They are always brown though. They are blue/brown when she flirts, green/brown when she lies, this almost amber color when she's trying to convince you or something like that and this almost fiery color when she's mad.  
  
Jessie is kind of our klutz and our funny person. She IS a blond and kind of acts like that dumb blonde sometimes. (A/N nothing against blondes just then she has a grudge against the marauders... for doing dumb blonde jokes!) She's really nice though and makes us see the good in everyone and makes us laugh at our mistakes. She and Lily even each other out in a way.  
  
Any way while we were planning Jessie comes up with a great plan!  
  
Monica wants to add this and I want to add this! A plan is taking shape! Look out marauders! 


	6. The First Prank

Disclaimer: Like I said, do I look like J.K. Rowling to you?  
  
Summary: Just read my story. You'll find out what it's about!  
  
Hemtec: Here's your wonderful idea!  
  
The First Prank  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Muffled voice sound from inside. Whazzat? Whazzhappenin'? Huh? The door opened and four boys look at Lily and me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Peter demands.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww! Look at Peter!" Lily cooed, "He's so cuuuuuuuuuuute!"  
  
Peter backed away looking scared! And I mean to say, who'd blame him.  
  
The rest were looking kind of apprehensive too.  
  
"Is some thing wrong?" Sirius asked concerned.  
  
"No nothing at all! We just decided that since we were neighbors we would have to get along so we came to make peace." I explained.  
  
James and Remus just stood and stared. We had decked ourselves out and these were the two boys we had decided to pretend to fancy.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to invite us in?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ummm... Yeah sure... If you want to..." Peter mumbled indistinctly.  
  
"Oh great." We stepped inside.  
  
"Dang it's hot in here! It must be because that's what you boys are!" I said smiling winningly.  
  
"True." Lily agreed, "I'll just open this window."  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh... right......" Peter mumbled again.  
  
"We'll be right back."  
  
We left to go use the restroom and put on more makeup. They stared dumb founded after us.  
  
There was a window in the bathroom. We slipped out it and met Jessie and Monica.  
  
"Ready?" they asked?  
  
"Always! Let's go!" we replied.  
  
We looked through the window Lily had opened and saw them talking about our "change".  
  
"GO!" we shouted together and we grabbed tons of water balloons and with magic to hold them all, we hurled them through the window!  
  
We could here Sirius go "What the f?" and other curses like that.  
  
"Alright gang! Back to my house!" I yelled over the chaos.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Plez review! 


	7. Sleepover

Sleepover:  
  
Night had fallen, and Lily, Monica, Jessie, and I were lying in heaps in my bedroom, plotting against the Marauders. Again. Monica cracked her fingers and looked at them all, her eyes silver and mischievous.  
  
"I have a plan!" she announced, standing on Jessie, who didn't seem to notice strangely.  
  
"Really, now?" Lily said in a bored voice, flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Okay, let's make a fake truce with them and invite them over to join our sleepover! We'll just have to keep an eye on Sirius, you know how his mind's in the gutter." she said, with a solemn but comical expression.  
  
"You know you like it…" I mumbled so low that she didn't even glance at me. She kept her head held high with goofy grin on her face. I let out a giggle, picking up the phone and dialing the number of the house they were staying at, namely Peter's. I got a couple of strange looks from the gang, though. Well, it was easy getting his and the Marauder's addresses and phone numbers from him. I'll bet I'm the only girl that ever asked!  
  
"Hello, Peter? We're tired of all this ill will. We promise with all our hearts not to hurt you and the rest of the Marauders. Do you want to come over and join our little party? We have snacks." I added in the last part, knowing the tubby little freak (and Sirius) would be coming over in two seconds flat at the mention of food. Sure enough, as soon as the phone hit the receiver, there was a knock at my door. I rushed by my parents, asking if they didn't mind a few other friends. By the look on their faces, they thought I was a little angel, still saying I was never ever getting a boyfriend, along with a mention of how gross that would be! Well, let's just let them think that, shall we?  
  
"Hey, glad you could make it!" we all said together to our new guests. Bwahaha.  
  
We were all in our pj's, and surprisingly so were they. Sure, it was ONLY a couple block walks, but we were all just wishing Peter would put something on over his boxers; I didn't want to look at his freaky hairy legs. Eeeew. I saw Monica staring at Sirius, who didn't have a shirt on. Oh sweet vengeance, I have blackmail on her! Her eyes had turned to blue/brown, but otherwise her body language said nothing. Oh, how she will wish we didn't know her so well… James was staring at Lily in her short shorts that didn't really show anything since she had a shirt the size of a circus tent on. Of course, it wasn't really that big, but this is my story, darn it!  
  
"Well, come on in!" we all shouted at the same time, giggling. The look on poor Remmy's face (haha, I love calling him that!) told me he wished giggling was illegal. Unfortunately for him, he would never have his wish come true! Bwahaha! Gaaahck! Stupid cough…  
  
Anyway, we went up to my room with a couple bowls of chips, two giant bottles of soda, and a cup for everyone. We were figuring someone was going to be sneaky and take a bottle for himself, (coughSiriuscough) so we might as well have a spare. Suddenly, Jessie piped up.  
  
"Hey, why don't we play 'I've Never'?" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"What the-" Sirius said something rude, "is that?"  
  
"It's where you say something you've never done, but it can't be something ridiculous like 'I've never tap-danced with a flamingo in the middle of August on the top of my roof while wearing a fruit hat' or something, and if you've done something someone says, you have to take a drink." Peter said unexpectedly.  
  
"What else do you know, Peter? Can you paint my nails?" James said with a smirk. Remus hid his laugh with a sneeze, somehow succeeding.  
  
"Oh, shut up, James." It was Lily's turn to smirk.  
  
"Why don't we start?" Remus interjected.   
  
"I'll go!" Monica shouted, saying, "I've never…. Had a hot make-out session on top of the Astronomy Tower!" Sirius, Jessie, and James took a drink. Everyone else stared.  
  
Since they were going in a circle, Sirius went next, still wondering how Monica was sitting next to him all of a sudden.  
  
"I've never… Oh, this is hard… I've never done a high-dive into the lake from the top of the South Tower." he said. Remus was about to say how nobody in his or her right mind would do it when Monica took a sip. He stared at her for a second.  
  
"Okay, then… I've never eaten live prey!" James announced, and smirked when Remus had to take a drink. Remus got stares from all the girls.   
  
"I hate you." Remus said, thinking for a bit before he said, "I've never fantasized about anyone in this room." James swore loudly and drank the rest of his soda, grabbing the bottle of soda from behind Sirius's back, and Sirius protested that he had no idea how it got there. James, Sirius, Peter, and Monica all drank.  
  
"I've never worn make-up." Peter announced proudly, laughing when everyone, Remus included, took a drink. I made a mental note to change that tonight.  
  
"Let's see… I've never barfed all over the floor in class." I said with a smirk, looking at Monica and Jessie, who emptied their cups, pouring more and accidentally spilling a little on Peter.   
  
It was Lily's turn now, and she was smiling evilly as she said, "I've never kissed anyone in this room." Monica took a drink, and then stood up. Lily made a retching sound when Monica, the crazy, batted her eyelashes and pecked her on the cheek, then fell backwards on Sirius, giggling. Lily glared and took a drink. When Jessie opened her mouth to say something, Monica shrieked with laughter again, cutting her off and turned around to poke Sirius in the forehead.  
  
"No tickling!" she said, but he adopted an evil grin to rival Lily and his hands dove at her sides. The remaining Marauders watched in horror as tears streamed down her face, and the girls and I were laughing our freaking heads off! Oh, man, there's nothing funnier than Monica laughing! Her eyes go red and white and swirly like one of those Muggle hypnosis things! We had all quieted down, but I swear, Monica couldn't stop! It was like someone was making her laugh like a loon! Oh, wait; Sirius was tickling her, wasn't he? Anyway, he finally stopped, so we went on with the game.  
  
"I've never tickled someone almost to death because I have secret feelings for the person." Jessie said with a knowing smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at the same time as Remus, Peter laughed the same time as Jessie, and James slapped himself in the forehead the same moment as Lily and Monica and Sirius pelted Jessie and Peter with pillows in unison. Everyone broke out laughing, and of course it was Monica who didn't stop for an extra couple minutes.  
  
"I'm bored!" Jessie said to the room.  
  
Monica brought her mini boom box out of her bag and attached four microphones with a mischievous silver glint in her brown eyes. Music started and she handed the mics out, one to James, one to Peter, one to Remus, and she kept one herself, in a hint of matchmaking for the group. Quickly moving the drinks out of the way, they all recognized the song and started singing, blushing at how cheesy this all was. I made a mental note to not let Monica get any more romance novels from the library. Gosh that girl's barking mad. I slapped my forehead, looking at the rest of the room either laughing or rolling their eyes. Still, we all sang.  
  
"I thought love was only true in fairy tales,  
  
Meant for someone else but not for me.  
  
Love was out to get me  
  
That's the way it seems.  
  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer!  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt on my mind!  
  
I'm in love  
  
Ooh, aah,  
  
I'm a believer,  
  
I couldn't leave her if I tried." they sang, and when the song was over, Peter fainted, seeing Monica blush beet red to the tips of her hair. Sirius had just kissed her on the cheek. For a second everyone was silent, watching as she pounced on Sirius, kissing him full on the lips. They were interrupted, however, when a pillow collided with Sirius's head. They turned to glare at the rest of the room, minus Peter who was still out cold. The room seemed to erupt in laughter, and I gave Lily a high-five. Monica picked up the offending pillow and sat up, tossing it at me and hitting me in the shoulder.  
  
"Pillow fight!" she yelled, whacking James in the face with a heavily perfumed pink pillow with a funny expression on her face, as if she was calling a duel. Soon pillows were flying everywhere, and Peter, who had just woken up, got a mouthful of fluff when I stuffed a cushion in his face. Our pillow fight raged on and on. Almost an hour later, everyone had run out of steam. Of course, I had a trick up my sleeve. I pounced on an unsuspecting Remus, knocking the air out of him.  
  
"Dog pile on Remus!" I shouted, and two seconds later got the air knocked out of me as Jessie joined the pile, followed by James, then Monica and Sirius. Knowing what was next, I heard someone swear as Peter jumped on top.  
  
"GAAAH! I'm dying, can't breath!" Remus gasped out. Well, that was understandable. Between the seven of us on top of him, there was probably around 650 pounds. There was a huge crash as he slipped out, forcing the pile on me. Nooo! I can't breath! Luckily, Peter chose that moment to fall off, and James stood up, knocking the rest down. I rolled on my side, Jessie falling off.  
  
"Boy, crikey!" Monica said, imitating someone on a Muggle television show so well that Lily and I jumped in surprise.  
  
"Are you boys staying the night?" Jessie asked, looking pointedly at the Marauders.   
  
"Why not." Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, pulling Monica toward him. Jessie giggled.  
  
"Okay, then. How about we prank the first person to fall asleep? And then we just keep pranking the people who fall asleep, until it's down to the last one. Just nothing that doesn't come out easily, like no toothpaste in hair or anything, got it?" Lily suggested.  
  
"And nothing that ruins my room, so that means no hand in a bucket of warm water!" I shouted, adding, "Hey, Monica, you and Sirius can go in the guest room together." Monica blushed while Sirius joined everyone else in laughing, but about two seconds later Monica was laughing like she had just seen the funniest thing on earth. We watched Monica for a second, but she suddenly stopped laughing and gasped.  
  
"James is asleep!" she whispered, pointing. Remus was absorbed in a book, but put it down when he noticed James snoring, using his back as a pillow. I quietly slipped a teddy bear in the crook of James's arm and clasped a hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles. Remus was looking very peeved, but Peter was practically rolling around on the floor, silently laughing. I fished around through a drawer and found a camera and snapped a photo. Jessie brought a pair of bunny ears from her bag out and put them on James. Sirius grabbed a particularly vile lipstick that Petunia had given me for my birthday from my dresser and gave James full lips and whiskers. Remus had covered his eyes with a pillow; he didn't want to see anything that might make him laugh and wake the new and improved 'Jamesy-poo.' Lily took a nasty midnight blue lipstick and gave James a triangular bunny nose. Finally, Monica painted his nails hot pink and slipped a bow around his neck. I snapped another photo. Oh, yes, the Gryffindor bulletin board was going to get something interesting for a change.  
  
However, all this stuff happening to him had woken James slightly. He sat up, and Remus took the chance to stick a large cotton ball to his butt. Monica, predictably, was the first to burst out laughing. Pretty soon the whole room minus James was in stitches. Lily held up a mirror and let James see their handiwork.  
  
"What did you do to my face?" he practically shouted in horror, which only made the room laugh harder. I swear that face is priceless!  
  
"Remember the agreement, Little James Cottontail?" Lily said through her laughs.  
  
The laughter subsided when James announced with an evil grin, "Looks like Peter's fallen asleep."  
  
"So has Monica." Sirius said with a smirk. He was lying back on the floor, head propped on one of my stuffed animals, and Monica cuddled up practically on top of him, smiling like a maniac.  
  
"She makes a good blanket, though." he commented with a smile.  
  
"I'll never know how you do it, mate." James said, running a hand over one of the bunny ears while swearing under his breath.  
  
"So, how do we prank them?" I asked in a whisper. Lily seemed to have the answer already. She carefully walked over to Sirius and Monica, and started using eyeliner and smudging it to make dark circles under Sirius's eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at her like she was insane.  
  
"We'll make you look dead so when she wakes up…" she said, a malicious glint in her green eyes. Everyone seemed to agree, and all of them, minus the sleeping Peter, went to watch. Carefully, she put white foundation all over him, giving him pale skin to rival a certain greasy-haired Slytherin. Jessie put silver-blue lip-gloss on his lips, giving him a creepy frozen look. Unexpectedly, Remus found a red lipstick and smeared it across his hairline and added a few drops of red going down his jaw. I finished with a little bit of green eye shadow under his nose and on his cheekbones. I raised my camera and snapped a photo, making sure to get Monica in the shot. Oh, yes. This night has given me enough blackmail for a good two years already, and it was only 11:30!  
  
"Sirius, stick your tongue out a bit and roll your eyes back! She's waking up!" Remus said in an urgent whisper. We all ran back to our respective spots and pretended to be asleep. She took one look at Sirius's face and opened her mouth to scream, but she must have felt him laughing beneath her, because she turned to glare at the laughing room and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Nice trick, guys. Too bad I know you too well." she said with a smirk.  
  
Peter must have woken up in the laughter, because he said, "Why don't we play Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Then we can do each other's hair and talk about crushes, then how about a make-over and a nice chat about romance novels, Peter?" James teased, once again using Remus's back as a pillow.  
  
"Why James, I never knew you and Remus were, you know, that way." Lily said, looking serious as she nodded toward the two of them. James looked revolted and sat up immediately, but Remus put an arm around him, fighting back a smile. He was a good actor, I must admit. He even had tears welling up in his eyes, but I could tell he was joking.  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?" he asked, but then gave him a good-natured punch on the arm and laughed along with everyone else.  
  
"Weren't we about to do Truth or Dare?" Jessie interrupted, saying, "I'll go first!" when everyone had agreed.  
  
"James, Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Promise to repeat?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Dare." he replied. Oh, this was going to be interesting.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Remus for a full ten seconds, I'll count. On the lips, too." she said with her blondest, I mean most evil grin. There was a sound of revolt from Remus, who had tossed his book aside at the start of the game. It was around then that I noticed he was the only Marauder who had brought his stuff with him, but his bag seemed a little full so I figured the rest had just dumped their stuff with him. He was about to protest when James captured his mouth with his own. I thought my ribs were going to break! I was torn between that sick feeling that tears you apart and laughter! I didn't think my poor body could take it. Lily had to take over counting ten seconds, as Jessie was laughing her head off. Wow, that was the longest ten seconds of my life. Poor Remmy, I took a few photos of them! He grabbed mouthwash from his bag and I managed to gasp out where the bathroom was between laughs. James looked revolted for a second, but recovered. Remus entered the room again, and said nothing as he plopped down next to me on the floor. I put a hand on his back consolingly.   
  
"Come on, Remus. It's not like that was your first kiss or anything." Monica said from across the room.  
  
"Yeah, that would be awful! But since that's not the case, you shouldn't worry about it." Lily said, hiding her smile. By the miserable look on his face, I was hit with a thought.  
  
"Oh… that wasn't your first kiss, was it?" I blurted out. He didn't say anything, but we took that as a yes. James chortled.  
  
"That was…kinky. Sirius, Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Promise to repeat?" James said after a moment of silence. Well, mostly silence. Monica was still giggling.  
  
"Dare." he said with a smile.  
  
"I know, I dare you to go outside, climb a tree, and yell "I'm Queen of the Forest!" loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear." he said with a smirk. Sirius said nothing, but stood up and walked out my door, waving behind his back for us to follow. There's a pretty good climbing tree in the middle of the neighborhood, so we knew that was where he was headed. Sure enough, by the time the rest of us arrived he was starting on the lower branches. He climbed to the top and waved down to us.  
  
"Hi Mom!" he shouted goofily, testing the volume of his voice. I saw him take a deep breath.  
  
"I'm the Queen of the Forest, Sirius Black!" he bellowed. As soon as he was down, we ran all the way back to my house. We heard shouts of "Shut up!" and "Stupid kids!" as we ran, laughing.  
  
"Peter," he gasped when we were in my room safely, out of breath, "Truth, Dare, whatever the rest is which one do you want?"  
  
"Dare!" he said enthusiastically, trying to copy Sirius. Sirius had adopted a manic grin.  
  
"I dare you to stay out of it for the rest of the game after this." Sirius said, and just sat there smiling as the rest of us, minus a very putout Peter laughed.  
  
"Lucy, Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Promise to repeat?" Peter asked, still sulking slightly.  
  
"Dare, I guess. You people rub off on me too much." I said with a smile. I mean, come on, how bad could a dare from PETER possibly be?  
  
"I dare you to kiss the person sitting next to you for thirty seconds!" he said with a grin.  
  
"How much of this are you going to make me endure?" Remus all but shouted at this. He had sat away from James after his dare, and coincidently we were resting against each other's backs. By now I was blushing beet-red. Trust Peter to copy someone else's dare. I muttered a curse I had learned from James. Sure, I didn't really know what it meant entirely, but I don't care! This is my story! Okay, back to reality. I turned to face him, blushing so much I was sure I looked like some sort of humanoid cherry. Not waiting, I pulled him to me and closed the gap between us. I heard a chorus of "whoo!'''s from everyone else, minus a giggling Monica. Lily counted over the crowd slowly. Oh, man, she was only at 15 and I was ready to explode from lack of air! I felt Remus open his mouth and slip his tongue in between my lips. That devil! I'm going to pound his head in! My head was swimming for a long time; I lost track of what number Lily was on. I felt someone shake me, laughing. Finally we broke apart, and if I was blushing before that was nothing compared to now!  
  
"That was way more than thirty seconds!" Jessie managed to say between laughs. Monica was trying to say something but couldn't, she was laughing so hard. I. Must. Kill. Now! I turned around and saw Remmy laughing his head off, and he was blushing as much as me! That made me feel better, but not much. Monica must be rubbing off on me, because I grabbed a pillow and whapped Remmy across the face just as she had done to James an hour before.  
  
"Pillow fight 2!" someone yelled, and soon we were laughing and smacking each other pointlessly with pillows. When I look back on this in ten years, I will want to stab myself in the eye with a pencil! Anyway, we settled down a bit, starting to get tired. Well, it was 2:30 by now.   
  
"Lils, truth, dare, double-dare, promise to repeat?" I asked lying back and copying James, using Remmy as a pillow, the only difference being he was lying on his back, so he was kind of sitting half-up, playing with my hair.  
  
"Promise to repeat, I don't want to endure a dare thought up by the likes of you!" she said playfully, launching one of my teddy bears at me. I caught it and adopted an evil grin.  
  
"Say 'I will always love you, James Potter, you sexy beast.' and add a flutter of your eye lashes and the like." I said, stifling giggles. Monica had broken out giggling again. I rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"I will always love you, James Potter, you sexy beast," she practically growled, batting her eyes at said Marauder. The room erupted laughing for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Jess, Truth, Dare, all that stuff?" she asked, back to flipping through her fashion magazine.  
  
"Truth." she replied simply.  
  
"When we were playing I've Never, you said you had a hot make-out session with someone on top of the Astronomy Tower. Who was it?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Matthew Forge." she said simply, not flushing. I rolled my eyes. Matthew Forge was a vain Ravenclaw in the year below us. Why even Jessie would get with him was beyond me.  
  
"Monica, Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Promise to repeat?" she asked the crazy who was currently in the middle of another snog with Sirius. It's odd how nobody noticed until just now. She unglued her lips to answer.  
  
"Double-Dare!" she said seriously but comically somehow at the same time.  
  
"Two dares or a dare you can't back down from?" Jessie asked lazily.  
  
"Two dares!"  
  
"Uh… Let's see… I know! Go the rest of the game topless, and that means no undershirt, and let me do your hair." I snorted. How typical of Jessie. She looked for any excuse at all to play with Monica's hair. Monica obliged, tossing the garment aside. For a minute the Marauders were all staring at her er… chest area, but they looked away in time. Except for Sirius and Peter, and the latter got kneed where no guy ever wants to be kneed when he didn't tear his eyes away. We got a good laugh seeing him double over in pain, tears streaming down his face. Well, the girls anyway. I saw James look almost sympathetic through his laughs. Sirius was a little occupied, because Monica giggling topless seemed to be the most important thing in the world. He wouldn't let her go when she was about to walk over to Jessie for her to play with her hair, but she slapped him on his hand and he gave in. Shirtless couple. How cute.   
  
"Remus, Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Promise to repeat?" she asked.  
  
"Dare. No offense, mate, but nothing could be worse than kissing James," he said with a revolted look.  
  
"Okay, then. Strip the lovely lady that is so comfortably lying on you, and then have her strip you. Put your clothes back on after, though," she said with an evil grin. By a stroke of luck, I could feel him breathing rhythmically under me, so I guessed he fell asleep. Jessie had finished doing Monica's hair, and she had retreated back to Sirius, who had also fallen asleep, but somehow slipped his arm around her as she snuggled up. Lils had also fallen asleep, her magazine slipping out of her hand. Peter let out a loud snore, and I noticed James sprawled out all over the remaining space on the floor, one of the bunny ears flapping to and from his face with each breath. I heard Jessie sigh and pick her way across the floor to turn the light off. She took out a camera and snapped a photo of all of us sleeping. I saw her form go back to the bed and curl up, spreading the blanket over Lily and herself.  
  
"Goodnight." I muttered, re-arranging myself so I was using Remmy's stomach as a pillow, and I was still holding the teddy Lily had thrown me. Oh, sweet vengeance would be ours in the morning. This prank was a success, but in a different way then I had hoped. Drats.   
  
Okay maybe I will have Lucy and Remus be a couple! So are Lily and James eventually… and of course Monica and Sirius are a couple. I might add someone for Jessie too but for now she's a loner. 


	8. Sleepover: part 2

Sleepover; part 2:  
  
Everyone was asleep except for Lily who lay staring at the ceiling. She really wanted to do some thing but she didn't know what. Then suddenly she knew. She wanted to prank the marauders. Slowly and quietly she crept over to me.  
  
"Lucy!" she whispered into my ear.   
  
"What?" I groaned back, "it's 4 AM!"  
  
"Exactly! The whole idea was to prank them."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Duh! Let's prank them already!"  
  
Instantly I was awake. I thought it over. She was right. We had wanted to prank them. Now was our chance while they were sleeping (and snoring I might add).  
  
"Right! Go wake up the gang!" I commanded Lily, "But do it quietly!"  
  
Lily was already gone. I could see two other shapes starting to awake.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"But what's going on?"  
  
"Lets go to the bathroom and talk."  
  
Seconds later we were in the bathroom. Jessie and Monica were still half asleep.   
  
"Whaz goin' on 'ere?" Jessie complained incoherently.   
  
"We need to prank the marauders. That was the whole point of bringing them over here. So, what are we going to do?" Lily explained.  
  
"SLEEP!" Monica said loudly.   
  
"Shush! They'll hear you!" I said clapping a hand over Monica's mouth.   
  
Seconds later… "eugh! She bit me!"  
  
"Gross Monica! Gross!"  
  
"Anyway," Lily pressed, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"How about hex them so that they're all different shades of pink? Sirius is hot pink for obvious reasons…" Monica said with a smile on her face. We were trying not to giggle at Monica's face. Her eyes were still closed and she was teetering back and forth, head rolling from shoulder to shoulder. It was about then that I woke up enough to notice she was still shirtless.  
  
"Maybe we should prank them when you're fully clothed." Jessie suggested, looking pointedly at Monica who wasn't paying attention, surprisingly.  
  
"We still need to give Peter a make-over. Remember how he said he's never worn make-up?" I said.  
  
"Yeah! We might as well kidnap him while we're at it!" Lily said, punching a fist into her palm.  
  
We all agreed, so we set off to devise our plan. Well, to tell the truth, the planning was the easy part. Executing our plan was the hard part. Have I ever mentioned how freaking heavy that little lump is? I swear he's over 200 pounds! Anyway, we dragged him (with difficulty!) to a convenient little broom closet and slipped in with him. Lils took out her wand and did a Silencing Charm on him. Then something happened that I would never forget. Peter started shrinking, and his head grew longer and he started sprouting hair everywhere. Seconds, no, moments later a fat garden rat was sitting there. I noticed it had Peter's watery blue eyes. Lily seemed to snap back to reality, because her hand shot out and grabbed him.  
  
"Peter? Y-you're an Animagus?" I managed to say, looking at the rat. If I had seen myself I would have slapped me. Talking to a rat, seriously! I shook my head and turned to Jessie, who was giggling beyond belief.  
  
"I have the perfect prank!" she said, punching the air and narrowly missing my face.  
  
"And what would that be, pray tell?" Lily said, staring blankly at her.  
  
"We find a dead rat somewhere in the lane and tell the rest that a cat found him and was about to eat him, but we managed to get him back, only it was too late!" she finished. The rest of us were staring at her. Wow, what a rare stroke of brilliance from Miss Blondie. Oh, whoops. I'm not supposed to make dumb blonde jokes about my friend, am I? Ah well.  
  
"That was…" Lily trailed off.  
  
"Brilliant." I finished for her. I fished around in the closet until I found a shoe box. It was pretty big, after all my brother's shoes once occupied it! I poked a few air holes and had Lily drop in Peter, then just to be sure I taped the box closed. Monica leading, we set off, creeping down the stairs and out the door. By a pure stroke of luck, right in front of my doorstep was the neighbor's cat, Rickie, about to eat a dead mouse. I shooed Rickie away, I'd rather carry a dead mouse that wasn't leaking his guts out. Before opening my door, I gave the girls time to start up some tears. Even Monica can act pretty well, in fact by some odd twist of fate she does the most convincing show of waterworks. We went in slowly, and saw that the Marauders were all awake and deep in conversation. I ran in first, hugging Remmy and 'sobbing' into his shoulder. I could hear Monica's wails from across the room.  
  
"I-is something wrong?" Remmy stuttered, gently pushing me off him and tilting my chin up so I was looking in his eyes. I dug a hand in my pocket and brought out that disgusting dead rat, showing it to the Marauders.  
  
"We were going t-to play a p-p-prank, so we thought we'd do something childish to poor Peter! But h-he changed into a rat and ran out the door! By the time we got outside… a-a cat was about t-to… it was going to…" I trailed off, sniffling as I buried my face in his shirt and cried again. And the Oscar for best actress goes to Miss Lucy Holbert! I chanced a glance at the others. Lily and Jessie were hugging each other, crying, but I could see a trace of mirth in their eyes. Tears were welling up in Remmy's eyes, too. Monica was near hysterics, she was crying so hard. James, I mean Jamesy Cottontail (he never bothered getting that stuff off) and Sirius were both frantically trying to calm her, but Sirius seemed to have gotten fed up with James staring at her still bare torso, because he grabbed her shirt from the floor and tugged it on her before grabbing her and James in a group hug. How sweet. The door swung open unexpectedly, and who should be there but Peter. I looked from the dead rat in my hands to him back and forth and then fell backwards, pretending to faint. Only, this wasn't a good idea because my head hit an open dresser drawer and I was rendered unconscious. Before blackness took me, all I could think was how blonde I felt at that moment. Drats. 


	9. Peter's house

Chapter 9  
  
(Remmy's POV)  
  
I led the way up to Peter's room, stepping over the various piles of clothes. James barged in front of me and took a quick peek in the room, but came out blushing.  
  
"Uh... let's wait a second before going in..." he said with a squeaky voice.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You had to ask..." I said after we heard a strange sound from inside.  
  
"Sounds like a pillow fight!" Jessie said, missing the point entirely. She pushed James out of the way and went inside. She came out seconds later saying, "What were you perverts thinking?" as she pushed open the door.  
  
"Hi guys!" Monica greeted. She was sitting on the floor next to Sirius who was shirtless again, lying face down with massage oil on his back. My mouth formed into a perfect "o".  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Well, that's not what it looked like from where I was!" James said defensively.  
  
"Can we drop this subject?" Lucy said loudly. "You might make me spill my lunch all over your nice carpet!"  
  
What lovely thoughts, thank you Lucy. I really wanted to know. I looked over to see Peter shuffling a deck of cards.  
  
"Poker, anyone?"  
  
"How about Strip Poker, to make it interesting?" someone suggested.  
  
"I don't play poker!" Lucy said quickly.  
  
"I'll teach you!" Monica said, striking a heroic pose while standing on Sirius's back.  
  
"Aaah!" he yelled as she sat down hard on him.  
  
"Bloody hell you have a bony little arse!"  
  
"You should put on a shirt before we play Strip Poker, Sirius. We don't want your pants off too early in the game." Jessie said.  
  
"Thank you so much for that lovely thought." I said, wanting to bash my head against the wall. I'm sure I'll be driven to it eventually.  
  
"Let's start, then!" Someone yelled, so we sat in a circle as Peter dealt five cards each. Somehow, Lucy won the first round. I sighed and took off one shoe. James swore loudly; he was barefoot. Lily started giggling. Peter won the second round, and Jessie the third. I looked at my hand. Aw, damn, my cards sucked. I took off my last sock.  
  
"That shouldn't count!" Lily was shouting to James, who was taking off his watch.  
  
"Why Lily, I never knew you wanted my clothes off so bad."  
  
"Don't be a pervert, pervert!"  
  
"I am who I am."  
  
I blinked. I had just won the fourth round. I smirked as Sirius took off a fanged necklace. I looked around. Everyone except Monica still had their pants on, and by an odd stroke of fate she was the only one with a shirt.  
  
"Aw damn!" Monica said loudly when Sirius won the fifth round. She took off her shirt, but surprisingly she was wearing another identical one underneath.  
  
"Well, if someone's going to rip off my shirt I want an extra, don't I?" she said in response to the stares.  
  
"Why'd you curse then?" Lucy asked blankly.  
  
"Uh... well, to tell the truth I had forgotten!"  
  
"Let's continue, shall we?" I interjected. Lily punched the air as she won again. I quickly averted my eyes when Peter took off... something not good to say.  
  
"Peter's out!" We all shouted simultaneously.  
  
"Please put your clothes back on." Jessie begged with a red face.  
  
"Your legs are hairy and disgusting!" Monica yelled bluntly. Peter dumped his glass of water on her head.  
  
I sighed and took off my belt. Damn. James finally won the seventh round. He was down to his red boxers with little snitches zooming around on them in rainbow colors. Sirius was clad in black boxers with large yellow happy faces dancing all over them. I was the only one with pants still on. Now I was really glad about all those little bands and other random things around my wrists. I knew they'd come in handy some day.  
  
"Um... I really do NOT want to see any more of your guys' bodies after seeing Peter. Can we end the game now before James and Sirius are out?" Lucy suggested.  
  
"Uh... yeah... I agree totally with Lucy on that one!" Jessie chimed in at once. The very thought of James and Sirius going out was kind of an embarrassing thought!  
  
"I'm board!" Peter piped up after a couple seconds.  
  
"So whatcha wanna do?" I asked.  
  
"Dumb blond jokes!" Sirius yelled enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh please no!" Jessie screamed.  
  
"Oh yes!" James started grinning evilly, "I'll start! How do you keep a blonde amused for hours?"  
  
"Ooooooo! I know! You give her a piece of paper with 'Please turn over' on each side!" Sirius was still very enthusiastic.  
  
"How do you kill a blonde?" I asked.  
  
"Ooooooo! I know that one too! You put a scratch and sniff muggle thing on the bottom of the lake!" yes I know, Over Enthusiastic Sirius.  
  
"Actually it's a sticker and are you quite finished or I'll hex you to the States!" Jessie snapped. She bent over to pick up something and Sirius put a glass of some strange liquid on her back.  
  
"Stand up and the potion's gonna spill." Sirius stated, laughing.  
  
"That's not what I think it is, is it, Padfoot?" I inquired slowly.  
  
"You guessed it Moony! A Black family specialty."  
  
"Don't tell me that's... You mean..." James trailed off. Jessie stood up and the Black family specialty was overturned but instead of falling to the floor it splat itself in all of the girls' faces.  
  
"You got something against girls or anything like that because I would never have guessed it a couple of hours ag­-!" She was cut off because her mouth clamped shut. All the girls were suffering the same thing.  
  
"Kiss me Lily!" James ordered instantly striking a cheesy heroic pose. Lily was forced to obey. I fell down laughing. I started blushing because the kiss was turning very intimate, at least on James' part.  
  
"Jessie, make me a sandwich!" Peter ordered in turn. As he didn't specify she slammed ingredients into his face, making sure to smear mayo into his ears. She stuck a piece of bread on his nose and another on his back.  
  
"Peter, you said 'Make ME a sandwich!'" I spluttered laughing but enunciating the word. Everyone, minus Peter of course, was on the floor in stitches.  
  
"I don you the Peter the Deli King!" Someone shouted.  
  
"No! The Mayo Man!" Lucy yelled.  
  
"If he were a girl he'd be the Sand-Witch!" Monica called.  
  
"Sand-Wizard, Mr. Mayo Man!" I announced like Frank Longbottom would for a Quidditch game.  
  
"Monica, when we get back to the castle I want you to show me how you dove from the South Tower." Sirius commanded.  
  
"Lucy, help me plot a prank against all of them." I whispered into her ear.  
  
"With pleasure!" She said with a grin out loud.  
  
"Huh? What'd you say? You getting married?" Monica asked. Lucy was quiet for a moment just staring at her then she did and James' face vault, giggling which quickly turned into hysteria.  
  
"M-marry him?" She stammered though her laughs, "No offense, but marry Remmy?" She burst into more peals of laughter.  
  
"Remmy?" I inquired blankly.  
  
"Oh yeah," she calmed down enough to explain, "Like it? They're the Dunderhead Brothers, he's Ratface, so you're Remmy!"  
  
"I notice his nickname is the only nice one!" said Dunderhead Brother #1, aka James.  
  
"Well, he's the only nice one, isn't he?" Lily pointed out calmly. During this conversation Lucy was working on something to the right of my hair. She pulled away smiling. I moved my hand to the spot. Lucy held up a mirror.  
  
"You put a bow in my hair!" I half shouted, looking at my reflection in the mirror. There, right behind my ear, was a little blue ribbon.  
  
"Aww! How cute!" She said squealing in happiness.  
  
"Have you been spending too much time with Monica or something?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, here's the 411, she's spending the summer at my house," She said slowly and clearly, "So yeah... I have been spending a lot of time with her!"  
  
"True!"  
  
"Yes! I win!" she yelled punching the air goofily.  
  
So... wonder what kind of prank Remmy and Lucy are going to play? Well I know how you feel because I don't know either. Meheeners made it up, I'm just typing! 


	10. Back to Hogwarts!

**This is important so read this!**

I've decided that I want to take them back to school. I have some good ideas for it so I will continue the fic but they are not at home anymore. That means I'm going to add a new summary for the new chapters. You know since we're back in school we'll have some good stories and stuff. But when I have another break they will go home and have more fun and stuff! Thanx!

New Summary: We're back at school! Want to see Sirius do that dive into the lake? Want to see the prank Lucy and Remus will play on the rest? Want to see Monica being... well, Monica? Then you're in luck! Here's the next installment!

Christine: All u peeps who were saying, lch8292 get off ur bum and write some more!, have Christine to thank for this because she e-mailed me tons! However I have an excuse! I was gone for a week, sorry! Oh and Christine is a blonde that show brilliance sometimes but reminds me of Luna a lot...

All u other peeps that reviewed, thanx, but I won't babble on, here u go!

**Back at School! (Lucy's POV)**

Whew! We're finally back at Hogwarts! I'm so glad! Hogwarts is like our second home after all! Well basically it is, but that's not the point! Our first week back was pretty uneventful. I mean there were a couple pranks on Slithes, Lily and James arguing like an old married couple (We do not!), and the boys chowing down like pigs. But that's all normal. The really cool thing came when Lily had a brainstorm. However she refused to tell us until she had run it by Dumbledore or Double D (A/N no connection to Ed, Edd, n Eddy. I just kinda thought of it right now.) as I like to call him. He's agreed to it, whatever it is and Lily will announce it tonight after dinner.

.. after dinner in the Great Hall

"Okay everyone," Lily started, "Quiet down! I have an announcement! All of you seemed a little out of it this first week back and so I came up with an idea. Every Friday will have something different. I call them Fabulous Fridays. For instance one might be Hat Day or Pajama Day. I'll explain a little more about each on the Thursday before each Friday in question. Plus the first week in April will be Prank Week!"

"Woo-hoo!" all the Marauders whooped.

"However," Lily continued, "You must obey all the requirements on all the other Fridays or you will not be allowed to participate in Prank Week." There were a lot of 'Awww's at her words, the Marauders, naturally, being the loudest. "We are also considering a Halloween or Christmas ball. We might even have both. Please contact Potter, me, or one of the prefects with your opinions. (A/N in case u haven't guessed that means review to tell me which one u prefer.) Thank you for your attention and now Professor McGonagall says off to bed!"

.. with Marauders

"Hey, guys. Do you want to go and spy on the girls in their dormitory?" James asked. Sirius and Remus readily agree and the next conversation takes place while the boys are underneath the invisibility cloak.

.. in bedroom

Conversation: me, _Monica, _**Lily**

Whoa! Good idea Lily! This'll be fun!

_I totally agree girlfriend! It'll be a blast!_

**Thanks you guys! I thought so too. But I'm not sure about the prank week...**

_Are you kidding! I can't wait to see what the Marauders come up with! It'll be amazing!_

I'm with you all the way! So... now that's over, let's gossip in truth or dare mode!

_Ok, fine. Lily, truth or dare?_

**Truth.**

_In your opinion, who is the hottest boy in school? It doesn't mean you have to like him or anything but who?_

**Um... don't laugh guys... scarily enough it's James Potter. **(The boys stare at eachother in disbelief then start silently laughing.)

Hahahahaha! You're joking! (falls to the ground in mirth while Monica is snorting with laughter and her eyes are going all swirly.)

**Shut up you two! Why, who do you think?**

_Well, Sirius of course with James as a close second, but Remmy's the cutest! _(Remus blushed while Sirius's face was saying who's the man!)

I'm with you all the way! But I think of James and Sirius as a tie but I like Remmy best. By the way, Monica are you and Sirius an item now? (Remus blushing even harder)

_Yeah baby, of course! And you want to be an item with Remmy!_

Oh so incredibly correct! He's the cutest! I mean James and Sirius are hot but cute is a little different. (Remus looks like a tomato now.) I wonder if Lily and James will get together too. Then we'd all be matched up with the cutest and hottest boys in school! (All boys blush.)

_I know and they already fight like an old married couple!_

**Oh and no we won't and no we don't! How dare you suggest such a thing! (**James sighs.)

Whatever! (Monica and I roll our eyes at eachother.)

We started gossiping about the ball and the boys slipped away. (A/N btw tell me what kind of balls as well as which one.)

.. boy's dorm (Remus's POV)

I always thought Lucy liked me but I was never sure! This is awesome! Sirius is happy too. He really likes Monica. James however is sad at the news that Lily doesn't like him. I'm not sure why.

"Jamesy poo, why the long face?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," James replied, "I know Lily hates me but, I dunno..."

"What!" I inquired exasperatedly.

"I think I like her," James said quietly. Sirius and I were struck dumb then we fell down laughing hysterically.

"You like Lily now!" gasped Sirius, "She liked you til fifth year and then you started the asking her out all the time just to annoy her."

"How do you know that?" I was amazed. I mean I had seen it but I didn't think Sirius would.

"Monica. Plus you could just tell."

"I guess you're not as thick as you look and that's saying something!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Right."

"Guys! Can you stop fighting and help me figure out how to impress Lily?" James cut in.

"Ok. You should be nicer to her than starting an argument almost every time you see her." I advised.

"Yeah and stop showing off in front of her and asking her out every second." Sirius added. I stared at him in amazement.

"That's a good idea. I think there's something wrong with your brain. You're actually being smart!" I observed.

"I resent that too!"

"Do you know the meaning of resent?"

"Yeah! It means... um..."

"Ri-ight! Sure you do!"

"Just stop it you two! Wanna go down to the kitchens for a snack?" James interrupted.

"Ok, sure!"

Well that's how I'll end this chapter. Plez review! Oh and the first Friday will be Pajama Day!


	11. I'll punch you!

Disclaimer and summary: u don't need to read this!

K, if u were like, lch8292, that last chappie was crap! I don't blame u. it was stupid but I wanted to get it across that they are back at school. So yeah...

**I'll punch you!:**

I was walking to my next class with my cronies when Snape and his friends (can't believe he has any) came walking in the other direction.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore are letting these mudbloods here! My god they're ruining the place even more!" Snape drawled.

"Don't insult us and don't use God's name in vain!" My eyes were narrowed. Did I mention? I'm a Christian. Not to the extreme or anything and I only curse when I'm really mad but that's like never and even then only in my head.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll smack you!" I retorted simply.

"Oh my GOD!" he faked a high-pitched tone, "The widdle mudblood is gunna punch me!"

I didn't reply but I marched over to him and punched him right in the nose. (Hermione style from the third movie!) It bled and I was all like ta-ta! See you later!

"Like I said," I was keeping my cool well! Yah for me! "Don't use God's name in vain." Lily and Monica were basically cheering me! I mean of us all I was the goody two shoes and I had just punched Snape! Go me! Go me! The marauders arrived on the scene as well just in time to see Snape's bloody nose. They were all surprised that I could do that because I had just about knocked him over with the force of my blow. Member, I'm the little Asian girl! They came over and shook my hand, all three of them!

"Wow! I never knew Lucy could pack a punch like that!" James exclaimed while Sirius was pumping my hand up and down enthusiastically.

"Umm... thanks! And uh... Sirius? Could you let go of my hand now? I'm losing circulation." I answered.

"Right, sorry!" Sirius replied. "That was just brilliant! That was!"

"Get over it!" But do you want to know what the best part is? There were no teachers present! So that means no detention for me! I don't want to break my non detention streak now do I?

I was just a little board and this came to me! So yeah... short but hey! I got to punch Snape! ::does a go me dance:: And as for the crappy last chappie I was kinda on writers block but I felt like I needed to write it. Wait, I did need to write it. Otherwise Christine would have literally killed me. I know she's capable of it!

**Sbbbhbflhp: **dude! Nice name! Anyway, thanx! Glad u like my fic!

Emily: Thanx to you too! And here's your update!

Crazy4billyndom: I like your name too! Thanx for reading! I'm glad u think Lucy and Remmy r a cute couple because they r one whether u like it or not!

Hemtec: Glad ur still reading! Ur my most faithful reviewer! Btw I have some one reviewing by the name of emtec, do u know her?

Emtec: Glad u like it! Yes my story is kinda funny ain't it!

Chop Suey: Don't worry! I will keep updating it!

Meheeners: Finally back at school and do u think anyone's noticed yet?


	12. Pajama Day

Pajama Day

"Wake up Monica! Wake up already! If you don't get up right now I'm going to pour ice cold water over you and you will have to go though this day in wet p.j.s! You know today's Pajama Day!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" she yelled back. She really hates being soaked in cold water. Guess how I found that out! Muahahahaha!

I was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with the bunny thingy and said 'I Like Boys... When They Don't Bug Me!' I had matching baby blue pants.

Monica was wearing a purple t-shirt with 'Am I Sugar High?' on front and 'Of Course!' on back. She had matching purple pants that had 'Sugar High' all over them.

Lily's was green with Happy Bunny on it. For different people it said different things. Right now it said 'Don't Mess With Me' on it. Her pants had the matching Happy Bunny face on it.

Basically we all have a t-shirt with different writing on it and matching pants. We had decided to match the day before.

"Well now that's we're all _finally _up," Lily started looking meaningfully at Monica, "Let's go down to the Great Hall and see what everyone else is wearing. I'm looking forward to seeing Dumbledore and McGonagall in they're p.j.s! How about you?"

"Okay. Then let's go already!"

**The Great Hall**

The Great Hall looked like it had had a sleepover in it. It had fluffy sleeping bags all over and just one table like a buffet. People were sprawled all over with their friends and the houses were mixed except for the Slytherins of course.

"Wow! The Hall looks really cool! Like a slumber party!" Monica exclaimed.

"Um, yeah Monica! We decided on this a couple days before!" Lily said slowly and clearly.

"Oh yeah, sorry!"

"Wanna go sit with the Marauders? I bet Sirius' dying to see you!" I asked evilly.

"Just as Remmy's dying to see you, you mean?" Monica returned.

"Or how James is eager to see Lily?" I added.

"Actually I'm eager to see him too!" Lily surprised us. She loathes Potter! "I want to see what Happy Bunny says to him!" Oh, now it makes sense! We walked over to them. The boys were eyeing us to see if we wore anything revealing.

"So, how are you girls doing?" Remmy inquired politely.

"Fine, thanks for asking!" I replied easily. Sirius was ecstatic. Monica had come straight over to him and now they were having a make-out session.

"You know, next time, will you guys _please _go to the Astronomy Tower!" I pleaded.

"Honestly!"

"What!" that came from James. He had just looked at Lily's er, chest area, and Happy Bunny had said, "I like boys, except for the Dunderhead Brothers!" (nudge, nudge coughnicknamescough) Lily and Remmy and I fell to the floor paralyzed with laughter.

While they're occupied laughing their heads off I'd just like to tell u what some of the teachers are wearing.

Dumbledore has on a sky blue dressing gown with golden lions at the bottom. He has a matching blue night cape.

McGonagall is wearing purple and on the front is a human and on the back is an animagus and the sides show them changing. She also has a matching purple wizard hat atop her head.

Sinistra is wearing a black cape. Here nightgown has stars on it and the inside of her robe has the planets.

Most of the other teachers were in the same attire with their subject on them one way or another.

Snape walked over. By the way, he was wearing a red bunny suit. It was complete with ears, tail, and footies! He was probably going to try to get me back for punching him. He got close and then he called me a mudblood. Plus he said I'd better not punch him in the nose again. So Remus went over and punched him in the nose for me! They both got a detention but Remmy says it was worth it.

"I've wanted to do that now Lucy has!" he explained.

"Oh? It's not because you have, say, a little crush on our goody two shoes?" Monica asked with a smirk. She and Sirius had finally joined us but for how long we do not know.

"Hey look! Breakfast is almost over! We'd better eat before class. We have Divination next so that means we can get some sleep." Remmy shot Lily a grateful smile and she gave him a don't mention it look. The Dunderhead Brothers were already attacking the food.

k note passing session! Monica, Lily, wake up!

_What! I'm trying to sleep here!_

**I know but we're having a note passing session here! Monica wake up!**

_Fine fine! I'm up! Well, kinda..._

Good enough.

**Hey! Can we join you? Padfoot does at any rate.**

Padfoot?

_Me! Since you made us stupid nicknames we decided to make up some of our own! Isn't that right Moony!_

Uh... yeah Sirius. I mean Padfoot. Just that mine was not dumb, you two's were dumb.

_Well yeah! Duh! James and mine sucked so we had to make new ones!_

**Um, guys. This is OUR note passing session! If you want to argue do it on your own piece of parchment! Don't waste mine!**

Chill Lils! If they use up this piece of parchment I'll donate another! So like I said, chill!

_Well, since you have the boys to talk to, can I (yawn) go (yawn) back to (yawn) oo sleep?_

**No Monica! I want to decide what kind of balls we should have.**

**Never knew you wanted to be a boy Lily.**

**Eugh! Gross Potter! You have such a disgusting mind!**

K, Lily, if YOU use up your own parchment arguing it's your fault so you have to add more parchment!

**Ok, ok, fine! Anyway, what do you think?**

I think that a masquerade/costume party would be cool for Halloween!

I agree! Then at the end we can tell everyone to take off their masks and we can see who we were with the whole time!

_Great idea Remus! That'll be awesome! We can have red fruit punch, representing blood, and the pumpkins'll add to the effect!_

_Ah. My girlfriend is so brilliant!_

**You mean you and Monica are going steady! Oh my gosh! That is so, so, so...**

_Meant right? I know I know._

**Funny! Hahahahahahaha!**

_What do you mean funny!?_

**I mean you've liked eachother for years and just now you've realized it! Hahaha...**

She's right you know! Oh and Lily, for Christmas it could be like a muggle theme ball with the girls wearing dresses and the boys in tuxes and ballroom dancing! That would be funny seeing the purebloods trying to dance! Hahaha!

**Your right! That would be amusing! I want to see Potter ballroom dance!**

**Why? Is it hard or something?**

Not particularly but it's slow and romantic! And you are no where near being slow and romantic! Ok maybe the slow part but romantic!

**Huh!?**

_That proves your point! See how slow his brain works! _(All three of us girls collapsed in giggles while the boys looked nonplussed. That was basically how our classes went because we had easy lessons that day.)

For lunch our trio went to go sit in our favorite tree. (A/N yes, I stole this from you meheen, but it was just too good!) We each have our own spot in it. Plus no one can see us from below but we can see and hear them.

We heard voices coming closer below our tree! Those Marauders were going to eat their lunch right below us! We heard them talking about quidditch a bit but then the subject turned to girls!

_I'm already taken so you two have to tell me your crushes though we already know who Remus' is!_ That was Sirius.

**Lucy of course!** that was James.

And I think yours is Lily! That was Remus.

We stared at eachother in amazement. James liked Lily? We collapsed into silent giggles.

**No I don't!**

Well, you two are always fighting like an old married couple!

Lily and James both wore identical looks of indignation.

**No we don't!**

_Well, Moony here has a crush on Lucy. So, you gonna ask her out? We have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up!_

Sure! I've been dying to for ages! I was looking for the right time! And here it is! 

He held out his arm expressively in front of him. I was laughing so hard I fell right out of my seat and into his arms. He was so surprised he dropped me into his lap. I was still giggling uncontrollably at the look on his face. Up above us we could hear Lily and Monica letting all hell loose too. They climbed down, took one look at me and the looks on the Marauder's faces and burst out in hysteria!

"What the (beep) were you guys doing up there!" Sirius yelled in surprise.

"We were, ha-ha, eating our, ha-ha, lunch thank you very much! You guys came and sat underneath our tree!" I retorted. I started laughing again into Remmy's chest.

"Uh... Lucy? Calm down." Remus said patting my back.

"Sorry no can do!" We were hyper now!

"So, will you go with us to Hogsmeade?" James inquired.

"You'll have to ask us personally!" Lily proclaimed.

"Ok," James rolled his eyes, "Lily will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Sure ok, Jamesy boy!"

"Lucy, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" For answer I squealed again and catapulted myself at him in a hug.

"Monica, do you want to accompany me and find some selluded place?" She started another snog fest and we all averted our eyes.

K peeps! Next chappie they will go to Hogsmeade! Fun fun fun! Member peeps, I need ideas for the balls! Oh and in reviews u can call me Lucy if u want or if u want to say something to meheeners u can call her Monica. We'll understand!

Meheeners: Can't believe they haven't figured it out yet!

Emily: Well I can understand that you don't use your real name. That's kinda obvious. Some peeps like me just don't want other people to know their names!


	13. You weren't kidding?

Disclaimer: This chapter was inspired by my friend Breeanna. Not on purpose though.

I kinda cooked this up. Stupid and nothing in a plot but this story doesn't have a plot. It's life and life doesn't have a plot.

"Hey guys! Whazzup?"

"Nuthin' much." This was Sirius and amazingly he was alone, "You?"

"Naw. There's nothing to look at. No cute boys, you know?" I was baiting now. I think I'm going to catch some fish with some huge egos!

"Hey! I take that as a personal insult!" Sirius started to look mad.

"Why? You're not the only cute boy in the world. Then again, who says you are?" Lily pitched in! Oh we are so reeling them in!

"Well it's not as if you could get a cute boy like coughmecough to like you!" Oh! Sirius did not just say that!

"What did you just say!?! I hope I heard you wrong!" He did not just say that!

"I said you couldn't flirt with a boy and get him to like you if your life depended on it!"

"You are so dead!" I was about to punch him in the nose when Lily grabbed my arms.

"Let go Lils! I have to pay him back!" I was struggling to escape.

"Lucy! Think about it! You can barely reach his face! He's like a foot taller then you!"

"So? There are other spots that I can kick!"

"I'm not saying that's a bad idea but prove him wrong first!"

"'Kay, fine, let loose." Lily released me and I turned to Sirius who had backed up a couple of paces. It had only been yesterday that I punched Snape so he was still a little apprehensive. "I'll make you eat those words!"

Next day

Lily and Monica had helped me prepare my make-up. I had decided to flirt with Sirius since he was the one who had insulted me. Monica and he had had a little fight over something including butterbeer and cows but I don't know what it was about really.

Anyway I was drop dead beautiful! Thankfully 7th years don't have to wear uniforms so I could wear anything I liked. I wore blue because I like the color and it looked good on me. I wore a halter top and showed a bit of my stomach. Enough so you could see my belly button but not enough that it was slutty. I also had tight fitting jeans to match. My hair framed my face which my friends had decorated with matching eye shadow and full lips.

I walked in the room and I swear basically all the boys' jaws dropped. Some even came up to me to ask me out. Well of course Sirius and James' egos couldn't have that! Both came up and recognized me.

"Lucy?" James spluttered.

"Mmm, yes? That's my name." I purred.

"But you're all pretty and girly!"

"I guess you don't know what tact is now do you?" I was still trying to sound as sexy as possible while delivering an insult and let me tell you it's hard!

"Wow you look really sexy!" Sirius complimented.

"Well thanks Mr. Lucy-you-couldn't-land-a-cute-boy-by-flirting."

"You told her that!" James was looking dumbstruck at Sirius. "I didn't think even you would be that stupid! Anyway, are you going to call it off"

"It would defiantly be the smartest thing to do but we won't talk about your brain power." Lily had come up and we had decked her out too because we felt like it along with Monica. We were _fine_ man! Oh yeah!

James started drooling. Gross!

"Fine fine! I call it off! You most defiantly could land a boy by flirting and I think that particular one is coming over now.

Remus was walking across the hall to see James and Sirius. He stopped when he saw me.

"L-lucy? Wow! You look amazing!"

"Th-thanks. Hey, why are we stuttering?"

"No idea..." We were lost in each others eyes as corny as it sounds. Anyway Patty came over and broke my bubble. (A/N Patty from the other fic I wrote which I'm ordering you to read btw.)

"Are you and Sirius gonna get married or something? You guys were like flirting!"

I stared at her a couple seconds, dumbstruck. Then I keeled over laughing hysterically. Oh my gosh I was laughing so hard. I was on the floor then when I could control myself I turned over and looked at her face and she looked stunned.

"Oh, you mean you weren't joking?" I was at a loss. "You really thought I liked Sirius?" I fell over laughing once more.

This is another thing I cooked up. Someone thought that my friend liked this one guy that she would never like in a million years and that's what I would of done so yeah...


	14. NO MONICA NO!

My Best Friend: Lily Evans chapter: 14

A/N: WARNING DO NOT ATTEMPT ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Lucy POV

"Okay, Monica, now this is really stupid." Lily said in a preacher-voice, staring at said brunette.

"SHUT UP! I know what' I'm does-ing!" Monica yelled.

If you're wondering, Monica is dumb. Her boyfriend bet her ten gallons of butterbeer that she couldn't zen-run up a tree. She took the bet. I have a camera.

"Okay, here I go!" she announced.

She took off at a fast sprint, and ran up some of the trunk. The first branch snagged on her fluffy purple sock, and soon she was hanging eight feet from the ground by said sock. The angle she fell at made her swing like a pendulum, and her skirt flopped down like an umbrella.

SNAP! I took a picture. Her undies are purple and have "I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD!" on them in strange, bubble-like writing. There's mugs of butterbeer floating around on them too. Muahahaha.

THUNK, THUNK, THUNK!!

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that as she swung, her head was smacking against the tree trunk.

Thunk-"OW!"-thunk-"A little"-Thunk-"Help here please!"-Thunk!

SNAP! Another picture. Oh yeah. Time to practice that giant banner spell. Maybe at the Great Hall. Hmm....

FWOOP! My thoughts were dashed as a giant potato hit me in the side of the head, exploding in my hair.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I turn around and see a seagull looking at me with mock in its eyes.

I walk towards it, and it walks away. I act like I'm walking the other way but I sneakily go after it. Hahaha. It never saw it coming!

So, that's how Lucille Holbert stalked a seagull. For two hours.

"HEY LOOK A SEAGULL!" screamed Monica, who had miraculously gotten down. She threw a rock at it. It flew away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed more. "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

You get it.

I threw a potato at Monica. I don't know how I got it, but looking back the day's events only got funnier with time.....


	15. Halloween

Halloween

"Christine, is that you?" I was trying to recognize people. (A/N Christine is one of the peeps who was telling me to get off my butt and write. She's going to be the Luna Lovegood of the Marauder generation.)

"No, it's the Bloody Baron, of course it's me!"

"Yep, same ol' Christine."

"So, what exactly are you?" Monica inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a muggle. I know lots of people do it but I thought it would be cool and I couldn't think of anything else." Christine explained. Monica, Lily, and I stared at her in shock. Christine looked as unmuggleish as it is possible to be. The surprising thing was she's muggleborn…

"I've never seen any of that stuff before. That's not muggle wear!" I argued

"Well, I was trying to do it from a wizarding point of view. Think of it that way." We looked at her trying to imagine being pureblood and it clicked. She was sporting a skirt of vivid orange with a shiny gold top. Her hat (baby blue) had happy bunny pins and stuff all over it. (A/N Sorry! I'm just obsessed with happy bunny at the moment so bear with me.) Plus she was wearing lurid pink flip-flops. (A/N Shudders)

"Well, from a wizarding perspective it's cool…" Lily said tentatively.

"But from my point of view it sucks!" Monica interjected bluntly.

"If I were her," Christine pointed at Patty, "Then I'd look like a real muggle, watch!" Then to prove her point Christine marched up to Patty who turned yelling, "What where you're going you muggle-born mudblood!"

"See?" Christine said matter-a-factly.

"A little redundant ain't she?" My eyebrows raised.

"Guys, why don't we head down to the Great Hall? I'm dying to see what the Marauders are." Monica suggested. On the way we saw three Hufflepuffs who said they were the Citrus Sisters. (A/N A lime, a lemon, and an orange! I actually saw that on Halloween!) We also saw a giant ear which Monica thought was a toilet bowl, (A/N not making this up! Except it was my principal who thought it was a toilet bowl…) and a piece of pizza. Peeps were very creative…We, on the other hand weren't quite that creative. Monica was a devil with me as her minion while Lily was an angel. (A/N I know you didn't want to be a devil Meheen but there's a reason, trust me.)

As we entered the Great Hall we saw some other people we knew. Audrey, a Ravenclaw in our year was a victim of a killer bunny and Bree was a half angel-half devil. She confided to us however that she was mostly devil.

Oh, L&L had done some decorating the night before. Monica was… busy and Jessie was studying so…

"OH-MY-GOD!" Monica screamed. Remember how I said I needed to practice my poster charm? Well, Lily let me do the honors. Across the walls it had pictures of the potato in Monica's hair, her swinging like a pendulum, and her undies. On the back were pictures of Jamesy-cottontail. Lots of girls were 'oooooo'ing.

"What did you do that for?" she rounded on me while the Marauders came up behind her. Identical expressions on their faces. The only difference was that the Marauders stayed mad while Monica was only mad at the fact we didn't include her. She had collapsed in giggles at the memories of Jamesy-Cottontail.

Lily and I just grinned evilly.

"James?" It was Chad. (A/N Chad is the Colin Creevy of the Marauder generation. I'm kinda obsessed with that sort of thing…)

"Hey Chad, do you want to know something?" I asked him while grinning at Monica pointedly.

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"Monica's the devil!" Monica hopefully caught on because she grinned back and added.

"Yeah, and Lucy's my minion."

"We're always like this so we decided to come up to the surface to get some free candy!" I told him.

"Really! Cool!"

"But, I don't like you so don't come anywhere near me or my friends unless you want to die early!" Monica warned.

"Uh…uh… all right…" Chad was shuddering like crazy now and was backing away.

"BOO!" Monica yelled suddenly.

"Ahhhh!"

"Look, Chad learned a magic trick! He learned to disappear." I pointed out laughing.

"Thanks. I was trying to get rid of him forever." James was shaking my hand.

"No prob! He's kinda annoying…" Monica said while Sirius was shaking hers. We were all laughing now.

"I wonder how long he'll believe us…" I commented, "He IS only a lowly second year after all."

"'Member how Petunia believed us for 3 months?"

"Yeah… I suppose that's where you got the idea huh?"

"Yup!" I grinned.

"Anyway, James, why aren't any of you in costumes?"

"We're saving ours for the ball tonight!" He replied jauntily.

"Oh, right! We bought 2 outfits so you won't be able to guess who we are tonight!" I explained, "Or we wouldn't have worn our costumes either!"

K, peeps, you ready to see what James, Lily, Lucy, Monica, and Sirius are gonna be for the Halloween Dance? Well, don't look here. I don't know either.

I'm really sad that only 30 something people reviewed. It just made me sad. Maybe that's why it took me a month to finish this part. I wanted to finish it but I thought that would take too long. However I'm working on the Christmas one so, we'll see. If u r reading this than tell me what u want the marauders to be. They can be making fun of the ministry or can be vampires or quidditch players, I dunno. Just need some help here.


	16. Stupid Author's Note!

Omg! I can't believe all the reviews I got! I mean…. I haven't gotten like, a lot or anything but now I'm getting more than for any of my other chapters! ::sobs:: I'm so happy! ::glomps all readers:: kk, sorry for the weird hyperness thing but oh well! I'm so happy for my reviewers that ur getting a space here at the top with me thanking you!

Meheeners: Thanx 4 reviewing even though I saw it coming since I'd have made u read it eventually! And I'll definatly consider the thought… Puppies and kittens huh? I was thinking more along the lines of their animegi forms or something… But I don't know… Have a cookie for ur troubles!

Seludeddark: Can't say I think much of ur name… Kinda scary… ::shudders:: Anyway, I'm really glad you like my fic! Here's a cookie for ur troubles!

Emily: Ha-ha-ha! Ur ideas made me laugh! I will seriously consider them… Maybe since more people have reviewed I'll have a vote or something… Cookie?

Xxxsaphiretearxxx: Woah! Lots of x-es there! Glad you enjoy my fic! I know the plot is used too much and other peeps are better than mine but I'm glad u did choose mine! Do u want a cookie too?

Stephanie: Don't fear! I'm not in any danger of stopping! U people would all kill me! Well, Meheen would at any rate! Cookie for ur troubles?

Charm12: Like I assured Stephanie, I'm in no danger of stopping cuz u'd kill me… Sorry I can't really update too soon cuz I can't think of anything else till u guys decide on what everyone's going to be and all that jazz. Cookie?

Ghost of Allknowing: I know exactly how you feel! I do that all the time! Glad you reviewed at all though! I'm honored! Oh, btw, cookie?

Kk, this wasn't really a chapter but it'll kinda stay here as a memoir to my reviewers! Anyway, I want u peeps to vote.

For Halloween:

James:

-Prince Charming (donated by Emily)

-Puppie or Kitten (donated by Meheeners)

-His animagis form, not literally but a stag

-(an empty space for new suggestions)

Sirius:

-a hottie quidditch player (donated by Emily)

-puppie or kitten (donated by Meheeners)

-His animagis form, see above

-(the empty space for new suggestions)

Remus:

-Dumbledore (donated by Emily)

-Puppies or Kittens (yet again by Meheeners)

-His animagis form, see above

-the empty space for new suggestions

Lucy:

-Mogonagall (donated by Emily)

-(meheener's idea which I'm too lazy to type in again)

-Not sure but we could be matching is some way

-empty space

Lily:

-Cinderella (donated by Emily as well)

-(k, I'm going to stop putting in Meheeners idea cuz we all know but remember it's a possibility for them all)

-maybe a cat… tiger perhaps

-empty space

Monica:

-hero-worshipping-fan (donated by Emily)

-did u have any ideas meheen? I'm dried up!

-empty space

kk peeps! Now, review and tell me all ur wonderful ideas! Or ignore this completely and me taking forever and ever to update cuz my reviewers wouldn't help me! Well, if u ended up reading all this I don't want to disappoint u so I'll give u a taste for what's coming up next.

Yes, I know I'm really behind cuz it's not Halloween anymore but I already started Christmas one so hopefully I won't be quite as behind! But I won't post it till u guys help me here!

"I can't wait to see James!" "The Marauders in suits?" "Now this I have to see!"

also, some songs will be sung and this fic may temporarily become a song fic. If u have any suggestions for which songs inform me! I've already chosen some but I can always make them sing others! I can also add u in if u want me too! Just choose a song, what name u'll be under, and what house and that type stuff! Well… vote already!


	17. halloween

Kk, I finally chose! But I'm not going to tell you! Not yet! (laughs maniacally)

Ok. I have to tell you some things. We decided that we didn't want to tell eachother but we definitely needed to tell someone so we decided to tell our boyfriends. Turned out we had similar ideas! Here we go!

"A… a… it's a…" Monica was gasping in shock.

"Yes Monica, it's a potato." I was gazing in shock as well. Then Monica exploded.

"OMG! IT'S A POTATO! HOW AWESOME! SIRI! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN EAT YOU!!!" Monica started chasing Sirius all over the Great Hall.

"Get her away from me!!!" Sirius was yelling. "Get that mad person away from me! She has gravy! And knives! Can't you tell she's dangerous!?!"

"Frankly, no." Remus stated calmly watching Sirius run with Monica in hot pursuit with knives flailing and gravy dripping.

"Ugh Monica! You're drooling!" I backed away. "Gross!"

"Miss Fuji?" It was Professor McGonagall. (a/n Fuji's Lucy's last name.)

"Aw, shit." I muttered under my breath. Fortunately she didn't hear me though all my friends did and promptly stared at me. Sirius stared too long for Monica pounced. (a/n wince)

"I really like your costume." I looked at her and she was actually smiling!

"Um… thanks."

"And I'm sure Dumbledore will fancy yours Mr. Lupin."

"I'm sure he will." Remmy was smiling too. With that Professor McGonagall left and the rest stared at me again.

"What? I thought she might have thought that I was making fun of her or something!" I protested. Then they all started shaking my hand like they did when I punched Snape. All except Sirius and Monica of course who were still running.

"Never knew you had it in you!" James congratulated.

"Umm… thanks… Hey, do you think we should save Sirius now?"

"Ah… probably."

"Finally!"

"Noooo! Don't take away my potato!"

**after we convinced Monica it was Sirius and she could not eat him.**

"Well, I'm still keeping the costume! It's cool!"

"Nooo! My girlfriend's trying to eat me!"

"Good idea!"

"Sirius! We just convinced her to stop!" I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

We walked downstairs to find everyone else… and yeah…

I'm really sorry… dunno… my muse just left and I can't find it… once I find it or another one I'll finish this chappie. But I'll tell you who they all r.

Monica: person with gravy and knives who wants to eat potatoes.

Lily:princess of some sort.

Lucy: Professor Mcgonagal

Remus: Professor Dumbledore

James:Prince of some sort

Sirius: giant potato


	18. Christmas

Christmas

Disclaimer: U already knew I'm not J.K. Rowling cuz she's way more awesome than I am. I just wanted to give credit to peeps that I forgot. I know I got some lines from other stories and as much as I want to I can't give all of them credit. I don't remember them all…

Man oh man! It's Christmas! Yes! I woke up to Monica's usual squeal of presents. It's a little odd, on normal days we can't ever wake her up but on Christmas she wakes up early…

"Yay! Presents! Yay! Presents!" Monica was chanting.

"Um… Yeah Monica, we heard you the first time." Lily pointed out, "Which was 7 years ago…" she muttered under her breath.

"So Miss Head Girl, what's happening today?" I inquired while tearing open some presents from the folks.

"Nothing too interesting till dinner! That will make up for the wait, I promise!" She responded, "But don't press me cuz I won't tell you!"

She was right too. Pretty normal scuedule. She excelled in charms, (as usual) James in Transfiguration (as usual), Remus in Defense Against the Dark Arts (as usual), we all fell asleep in History (get the picture?), Snape in Potions (ugh!).

As Monica and I headed down to the Great Hall we ran into Lily who told us to get dressed.

"Uh… Lily, we are dressed!" Monica pointed out.

"No I mean dressed up!"

"Why?"

"I told you that I wouldn't tell you! It's a surprise! Anyway, no one's allowed in the Great Hall yet anyway and the doors tell everyone to get dressed up!"

"Well fine then!" So we turned and walked back up to Gryfindor tower. As soon as we got there a whole bunch of people came over asking Lily what was going on but she gave the same answer, "It's a surprise!"

Our dorm was abuzz with talk as the girls got dressed. I won't bore you with what we said as it's not important but I'll tell you what we wore! Lily wore a halter top that stopped just short of her belly. We all were in various shades. A soraung type skirt accompanied it with a pair of lily shaped earrings. Her eyeshadow matched her outfit in a shade of emerald green that matched her eyes. Her lips strangely matched her hair but in a good way…

Monica had gone with purple and it looked good on her. Like I said, she wore a halter top similar to Lily's but had a pair of formfitting jeans. She wore eyeshadow that was the same purple and had a beret with a brim. Her hair was left down but it was brushed so it shimmered.

I had gone with blue again. Hey, I like that color. Again, I had the haltertop but my bottoms were a skirt. Sexy but still long enough it didn't show too much. My hair was up in an elegant bun. All in all we were ready to go! We went down the stairs in style and went into the great hall which looked like a restaurant with it's tables for two. That wasn't the only kind however so we sat at a table for six while we waited for the boys.

"Oops! Have to go! Be right back." Lily excused herself and went up to the stage.

"Hello? Hello? May I have your attention please?" She called out from a stage (where did that come from?) and with a mic (I didn't know we had these!). A few boys upon looking up whistled.

"Ahem… yes…" Lily blushed slightly. "Well, this is the Friday for this week! Also known as Christmas! It is a ball which is why it asked you to dress up. All the girls were warned ahead of time so they had time to get their outfits. All the boys found their tuxes in their closets if I'm not mistaken, in various shades." All students nodded.

"Well, tonight, I'm your host," Lily joked, "Lily Evans! The entertainment tonight have been chosen either by me or volunteered. So, first up, I want to sing something! My song is dedicated to Potter," James looked hopeful. All the boys had appeared in the doorway. "It's title is 'Me Against the World.' And it's sung by Halo Friendlies" And James' face fell again.

_Hey boys, _

_Hey girls, _

_Hey anybody who will listen to me _

_In case you haven't noticed,_

_it's just me against the world today _

_I fell out of the wrong side of the bed and landed in the worst mood _

_With that stupid alarm clock screamin' at me from across the room _

_I'm tryin' to be nice_

_I'm tryin' to be reasonable _

_but it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be_

_If your lookin' for that nice girl from the day before _

_don't bother she don't live here anymore_

_'Cause it's me against the world (oh what a stupid day)_

_Yeah its me against the world (just stay out of my way)_

_and in case you haven't noticed _

_and in case you haven't heard_

_it's just me against the world_

_And the world is winning _

_You should have let me stay in bed _

_I've got this pounding in my head _

_No nothing's ok, won't you stay out of my face today_

_I'm slamming doors I'm slamming thumbs, damn _

_Watch out for this temper tantrum _

_Stay outta my way cause if you dont you will be scared away _

_I'm trying to be nice_

_I'm trying to be reasonable _

_but its oh so hard when I dont wanna be_

_If your looking for that nice girl from the day before _

_don't bother she dont live here anymore_

_Cause i'ts me against the world (oh what a stupid day)_

_Yeah its me against the world (just stay out of my way)_

_and in case you haven't noticed,_

_and in case you haven't heard,_

_i'ts just me against the world_

_And the world is winning _

_I'm gonna be impossible_

_I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red x3_

_I'm gonna make you believe what I said_

_I'm gonna make you _

_Cause it's me against the world (oh what a stupid day) _

_Yeah it's me against the world (just stay out of my way) _

_and in case you haven't noticed,_

_and in case you havent heard, _

_its just me against the world x2_

_And the world is winning I'm gonna be impossible_

_I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red x3_

_I'm gonna make you believe what I said_

_I'm gonna make you _

_Cause it's me against the world (oh what a stupid day) _

_Yeah it's me against the world (just stay out of my way) _

_and in case you haven't noticed,_

_and in case you havent heard, _

_its just me against the world x2_

_And the world is winning_

(a/n just think 5th year!)

"I'm so dead, I'm so dead." James chanted. His fan club glared at Lily for singing something like that to James.

"Ok. Next, is one of my best friends, Monica! She will be singing-"

"Hey! I didn't sign up!" Monica yelled at her.

"Yes, I know. I signed you up for this! Anyway, you're singing 'Manga Maniac'! I found it and it totally fits you! All you need to do is stare at the screen in the back of the room and sing along!"

"allright, allright, fine!" Monica marched up there and took the mic. (a/n I know manga doesn't exist but oh well, bear with me. This is wut meheen wanted to sing.) Monica actually sings like an angel when she's not making fun of the song. (a/n u owe me meheen!)

_He loves them all the ladies in the paperback  
Some pretty girls are dancing on the cover  
In white and black  
Cause he?s a manga, manga maniac_

Some boys like to flirt with every pretty girl they see  
Some boys want to touch a beauty in their fantasies   
Some boys come home drunk in the middle of the night  
Some boys like their cigarettes and some boys really love to fight

He?s a manga, manga, manga maniac  
He loves them all the ladies in the paperback  
Some pretty girls are dancing on the cover  
And in his dreams he wants to be their lover  
Manga, manga, manga maniac   
The way he acts is giving me a heart attack  
Wants me to look like the hooker in the comicbook  
In white and black  
Cause he?s a manga, manga maniac

But I like something that is really fun  
I want to be alone, when my baby is gone  
Unpack all my stuff, well I can?t get enough  
With the manga in my hand I jump into my wonderland

Some boys do it once and some boys do it twice a day  
Some boys are making love in their very special way  
Some boys love to kiss every single little spot  
Some boys like it cool and some boys want it really hot

"Well, that was interesting." Remus commented while Sirius stared at Monica and as soon as she sat down they started to snog.

"See Monica, it wasn't so bad." Lily then glanced at Monica and winced. "Ok then… anyway, next is Snape! Oh and Snape, Monica picked this one!"

Snape looked surprised and slowly walked up to the platform then started singing which sounded horrible. However, all the laughs drowned that out.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on_

_Stacy can I come over after school? (after school)_

_We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)_

_Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)_

_Is she there or is she tryin to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

_You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be_

_I'm all grown-up now baby can't you see_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on _

_She's all I want, and I've waited for so long_

_Stacy can't you see, you're just not the girl for me._

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom._

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on_

_Stacy do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (Mowed your lawn)_

_Your mom came out with just a towel on. (Towel on)_

_I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (The way she stared)_

_And the way she said "You missed a spot over there." (Spot over there)_

_And I know that you think its just a fantasy_

_But since your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on _

_She's all I want, and I've waited for so long_

_Stacy can't you see, you're just not the girl for me_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on (Shes got it goin on)_

_She's all I want, and I've waited for so long (Waitin and waitin)_

_Stacy can't you see, your just not the girl for me._

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom._

_I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_Stacy can't you see, you're just not the girl for me_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_Flashback_

I hate him! It'd be so funny if I could make Patty hate him! That would break his heart! I mean, look at him! What does she see in him?" Monica was ranting. Snape had cursed Sirius so Monica hates him… I wish I could make him sing a song that made her hate him! That's it! And she made him sing aforesaid song. So he hates it because of bad memories!

_End of flashback_

Except Lily had tweaked the words so it said Patty instead of Stacy. Opps! (a/n lol) anyway, Snapes face turned redder and redder and at the end he slunk back to his seat amid laughs and Patty promptly slapped him.

- - - - -

Well, that's enough for right now! I'll put up another chappie soon of how good or bad the rest sing. Lol. Review!


	19. Maria's song

This chapter is mainly for Emily cuz she's been reviewing a lot and she wanted this so yeah… btw Emily, if u want to put in a dedication then tell me so I can add it in.

-In the great hall-

Maria slowly walked up to the stage. She had signed up for this but she was still a bit nervous. Maria was a pretty blonde Ravenclaw and as she walked up she could hear some guys whistling apreciativly. She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna sing a song by Michelle Branch. It's called Breath." And she began.

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talkin' to the rain_

_You say i've been driving you crazy_

_And it's keeping you away_

_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why i should stay_

_Coz i don't wanna waste another moment_

_Saying things we never meant to say_

_And I_

_Take it just a little bit_

_I_

_Hold my breath and count to ten_

_I've _

_Been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_If I just_

_Breathe_

_Let it fill the space between, i'll know_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me, you'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_Well it's all so overrated_

_You're not sayin' how you feel_

_So you end up watchin' chances fade_

_And wonderin' what's real_

_And I_

_Give it just a little time_

_I_

_Wonder if you realize_

_I've_

_Been waiting till i see it in your eyes_

_If I just _

_Breathe_

_Let it fill the space between, i'll know_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me, you'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe, breathe_

_Shall i whisper in the dark?_

_Hopin' you hear me?_

_Do you hear me?_

_If I just_

_Breathe_

_Let it fill the space between, i'll know_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me, you'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain..._

She heard the same boys whistling, Sirius included then a 'SLAP' from Monica. Oh yeah… This will be an interesting night.

- - -

Ghost of Allknowing: I have no intention of giving this story up so don't you worry!

Emily: Happy? I added u in! oh, and if u want an outcome… or a dedication… just ask!

Oh, and if u want me to read ur fics just tell me so long as u continue reading this one or any of my other ones.

Anyone else want to be in My Best Friend: Lily Evans? E-mail me or better yet, REVIEW!!!!!!


	20. lucy and sirius

Hey, seludedark, is this quick enough for u?

"Lucy, get yourself up here pronto! You're singing the next song!" Lily ordered.

"Fine fine, Miss bossy." I muttered and walked up to the stage. "What am I singing?"

"You'll be singing Ultimate which I'm dedicating to Remus for you!" She grinned wickedly.

"No wait!" I protested. Too late she had already turned on the song. I turned to face the audience and spotted Remus who was blushing. I smiled at him then started.

_You're the kind of friend who always bends _

_When I'm broken_

_Like remember when _

_You took my heart, and put it back together again _

_I've been wasting time with clueless guys, but now it's over_

_Let me tell you why _

_I'm through _

_I've met someone new _

_Who's just like you_

_chorus_

_You're it, you're the ultimate _

_It's automatic, I'm sure of it_

_No lie, so don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy_

_Cause I've been waiting all my life _

_For someone just like you_

_But you're it, you're the ultimate, you_

_You're the kind of guy, whose hand in mine_

_Sends shivers up and down my spine_

_You took my heart, and put it back together again_

_You're the kind of guy that blows my mind_

_But now it's my turn_

_It's been right in front of me_

_Everything I need_

_Why didn't I see_

_chorus_

_You're it, you're the ultimate_

_It's automatic, I'm sure of it_

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me, that you're not the guy_

_'Cause I've been waiting all my life _

_For someone just like you_

_But you're it, you're the ultimate, you_

_guitar playing_

_chorus_

_You're it, you're the ultimate_

_It's automatic, I'm sure of it_

_No lie, so don't even try_

_To tell me, that your not the guy_

_You're it, you're the ultimate _

_It's automatic, I'm sure of it_

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me that your not the guy _

_'Cause I've been waiting all my life _

_For someone just like you_

_But you're it, you're the ultimate, you_

_You're it, you're the ultimate, you...._

_Flashback_

"Wow! Isn't she just-" Remus started. He was sitting on his bed talking with Sirius and James.

"The most perfect guy-" Lucy was saying dreamily. She was in the common room ranting to Lily and Monica about a certain guy…

"ever?!?" They both said together.

"I mean she's just so pretty-"

"and nice! I mean-"

"her friends were too but-"

"he was just exceptional!" The four friends listening burst into laughter at the cliché-ness of the thing. They all knew they had fallen hard for eachother but wouldn't tell eachother for the world.

"What?!?" Lucy and Remus demanded together.

"Oh nothing… nothing at all." Smirked Lily and James.

_End of flashback_

I got off the stage looking like a tomato and went over and punched Lily playfully in the arm.

"I can't believe you made me sing that!" And I stuck out my tounge but left before she made her come back.

"Well, next," Lily said into the mic. "Will be our own Sirius Black doing a song I chose because I thought it sounded like him before he and Monica got together."

All of Sirius' fangirls screamed and so did a few of James'. Anyway, Sirius made it up to the stage with all his clothes in tact dispite the fact the girls were trying to tear them off.

_She paints her nails and she don't know_

_He's got her best friend on the phone._

_She'll wash her hair, _

_His dirty clothes are all he gives to her._

_And he's got posters on the wall_

_Of all the girls he wished she was_

_And he means everything to her_

_Chorus: _

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_Anything about her._

_He's too stoned, to know_

_I wish that I could make her see,_

_She's just the flavor of the week._

_It's Friday night and she's all alone,_

_he's a million miles away_

_She's dressed to kill._

_The TV's on_

_He's connected to the sound_

_And he's got pictures on the wall_

_Of all the girls he's loved before_

_And she knows all his favorite songs _

_(Chorus)_

_Her boyfriend, he don't know_

_Anything about her. _

_He's too stoned,_

_He's too stoned, _

_He's too stoned, _

_He's too stoned_

_(chorus)_

_Yeah she's the flavor of the week,_

_She makes me weak_

(a/n sorry if they don't sound like the whole song sometimes but this is wut I found!)

"This doesn't sound like me!"Sirius protested as soon as he finished. Which was hard to hear as his fangirls were cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs."

"Yes it does!" We all yelled back. We being Monica, Lily, James Remus, and me.

_Flashback_

We could hear a girl screaming with exhilaration from upstairs.

"Nope, I'm not going up there!" Remus looked terrified.

"Yeah… Sirius and a strange good looking girl went up so that means… yeah…" I agreed.

"He keeps on having flicks! I wonder if he'll ever have a true girlfriend." James thought aloud.

"It's like he has a new girl every week like a new favorite flavor of ice cream every week!" Lily commented.

"I know… isn't he awesome…" Monica said dreamily.

"Whoa! Monica's in La-La-Land big time!" and we all scooted away from her.

_End of flashback_

a/n Ok, the flashback shows why I chose the song. Or rather why Lily chose it! : P Anyway, I'm gonna start adding them at the end of each song to stop it from just being a song fic.


	21. Charm

"This song is 'One in this World', by Haylie Duff." Charm's head was held high as she stared into the audience. She knew she could sing this song well. She knew also who she wanted to dedicate it to. "Jamesy-poo, this song is dedicated to you from yours truly!" She grinned then started singing clearly into the mic.

_I've been searchin' for_

_A heart that needs a heart like mine_

_I've been reachin' for_

_A hand that understands_

_I've been waitin' for_

_Someone that I can love that loves me_

_Loves me for the one that I am_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely_

_Someone to keep the rain away_

_There's one in this world for everyone_

_One heart, one soul to walk beside you_

_One in this life to share your love_

_One touch, to touch the heart inside you_

_When I reach for each night_

_When I trust with your life_

_That's what I believe_

_You're the one, you're the one in this world for me_

_I've been prayin' that_

_Someone like you would rescue me_

_I've been hopin' that_

_I'd find my way to you_

_I've been dreamin' that_

_Somehow I'd finely find somebody_

_Somebody to make my dreams come true_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely_

_Someone to give my whole world to_

_There's one in this world for everyone_

_One heart, one soul to walk beside you_

_One in this life to share your love_

_One touch, to touch the heart inside you_

_When I reach for each night_

_When I trust with your life_

_That's what I believe_

_You're the one, you're the one in this world for me_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely_

_Someone to tell my secrets to_

_Someone who's livin' for me only_

_Someone to give my whole world to_

_They say they say, they say they say!_

_There's one in this world for everyone_

_One heart, one soul to walk beside you_

_One in this life to share your love_

_One touch, to touch the heart inside you_

_When I reach for each night_

_When I trust with your life_

_That's what I believe_

_You're the one, you're the one in this world for me_

_You're the one, you're the one in this world for me_

_You're the one_

James looked pleased. He liked this Ravenclaw girl. He smiled and tapped his foot to the beat. Lily looked livid. (a/n no reason for all the ls… hehe… sorta just happened!)

Charm climbed down the step of the stage while some boys whistled for her too. She really did have a nice voice. James, however, whistled the loudest which earned him a glowing look from Charm and a smack from Lily. Oh well, he couldn't have it both ways.


	22. Sing James!

Serena-the-Silver-Youko: Yes! I luv anime and manga! So awesome! I checked out ur fic! It's really good! Thanx for the review! Oh, and this is the version I changed for you! Hope you like this one better!

Emily: glad you liked the chappie I added you in! u made me feel good! Oh and the sleepover game, it was my friend's idea! I should try it sometime too! And thanx for all the reviews! And as soon as you make ur fic tell me! I'll definitely want to read it! Oh and Happy Birthday!

Everyone who was wondering, Charm was a reviewer who wanted to sing that song. She's not a main character. Though she could be. This chapter is all people who wanted to be in it. James' song is also advised by a reviewer. Emily in fact! Just wanted to clear that up.

This chapter is dedicated to Emily whose Birthday is Jan. 21, and who donated everything in this chapter.

Sing James!:

A Hufflepuff bravely made her way up to the stage. She was going to be the first Hufflepuff singing tonight. Her long dark black hair caught the light and shined like Lucy's was tonight. Her deep coffee brown eyes seached for a friendly face in the crowd of students.

"Go Silver!" Her friend Emily cheered her from the crowd. Silver smiled when she heard the familiar voice. The mic was comfortable in her hands and she opened her mouth and here's what came out.

"Well, first of all, this song is dedicated to Sirius!" Prehaps there was a lot in common with Monica there… Monica's teeth could be heard grinding. Sirius looked pleased that he had an admirerer on stage and also pleased with Monica's reaction.

"And second, my song is called 'Pieces of Me' by Ashlee Simpson." (A/N yay! I know and luv this song!)

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_Tuesday I am fading_

_And By Wednesday I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cause you've come to rescue me_

_Fall, with you I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath_

_I hope it lasts_

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_I am moody and messy_

_I get restless and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_Make me happy, its your mission_

_And you won't stop till I'm there._

_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom crash_

_You're all I have_

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_How do you know?_

_Everything I'm about to say_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face_

_I hope it never goes away_

_Yea_

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_By Tuesday I am fading _

_Into your arms_

_So I can breathe_

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_Pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

"Ooo! I have a good idea!" James shouted suddenly.

James clambered up the stairs to the stage excitedly almost knocking Silver over. She glared at him but he took no notice. Sirius grinned at her and Silver felt a little hot. 'Slap!' Sirius had a nice red hand mark on his face donated by Monica who was now fuming.

"I choose this song of my own free will! I'm gonna sing 'I'm too sexy!'"

"That's so true," some lovesick girls sighed.

"Get a life!" Lily snarled.

"You know, for someone who hates James, you're pretty jealous." Lucy observed.

"I am not!" Lily replied blushing.

"Surrrre!"

_I'm Too Sexy For My Love_

_Too Sexy For My Love_

_Love, Love Is Going To Leave_

_I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt_

_Too Sexy For My Shirt_

_So Sexy It Hurts_

_(quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan_

_Too Sexy For Milan_

_New York And Japan_

_I'm Too Sexy For Your Party_

_Too Sexy For Your Party_

_No Way I'm Disco Dancing_

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean_

_And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk_

_Yeah On The Catwalk_

_On The Catwalk Yeah_

_I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk_

_I'm Too Sexy For My Car_

_Too Sexy For My Car_

_Too Sexy By Far_

_(quick "And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat_

_Too Sexy For My Hat_

_What Ya Think About That_

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean_

_And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk_

_Yeah On The Catwalk_

_On The Catwalk Yeah_

_I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk_

_Too Sexy For My_

_Too Sexy For My_

_Too Sexy For My_

_'cause_

_I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean_

_And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk_

_Yeah On The Catwalk_

_Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah_

_I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk_

_I'm Too Sexy For My Cat_

_Too Sexy For My Cat_

_Poor Pussy_

_Poor Pussy Cat_

_I'm Too Sexy For My Love_

_Too Sexy For My Love_

_Love's Going To Leave Me_

_And I'm Too Sexy For This Song_

"OOOh… he really is sexy!" all James' fangirls squealed.

"Paws off!" Lily growled. But this song brought back memories.

_Flashback:_

James was sitting in armchair when Lily walked into the living room. He jumped up and ran up to her.

"Lily," he started.

"NOOOO!" She screamed. "No Potter! I will NOT go out with you! I'm telling you this for the 100th time."

"Actually, it's the 264th time." He corrected.

"Aurgh!" She threw herself in an armchair near her friends.

"You know you can't resist! I'm just too damn sexy!"

"Yes, you're too damn something. Sexy's just not the right word! Far from it! Very far!" Lily muttered standing up again and heading for her dorm. James didn't follow, he couldn't. Literally. Monica and Lucy and put a sticking charm on his back, gagged him, and stuck him to the ceiling in 5 seconds before following Lily.

_End of flashback_

"Were you thinking of the time we stuck him to the ceiling too?" Lucy inquired looking at Lily with an evil smirk.

"Oh yeah… that was awesome! It took them a couple hours to find him! And he missed a whole day of school!"

"Yeah… he was so livid."

"Good times… good times…"


	23. Neon Colors

A/N: I wrote the flashback first so if that's why there's more flashback then the rest. Oh, and none of you have figured something out yet. I'm still waiting! Look closely. Something's missing. Everyone who figures it out can be in my new fic!

**Neon Colors:**

"Ahhhhh!" Lily scream awoke me in the early hours of the morning.

"What is it Lily?" Monica asked groggily, sitting up.

"Look at our bedroom!"

"What about it? There's just some floating markers."

"I'm gonna KILL James Potter!"

"Why?" I asked. "There's only a bright green marker writing "Lily, will you go out with me?" on the wall. Actually… it's the same color as your hair. Weird coincidence…" Then it struck me. "Oh…" then I grinned.

"Yeah. 'Oh.'" Lily mocked. Then she yelled. "NOO! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" in the direction of the boy's dorm.

'Monica do you want to make a double date with them in the unlikely event Lily agrees? If she says no we can still have a nice time.' I read the purple writing then looked at Monica.

"YEAH! OK!" Monica yelled in the same direction as Lily.

"SO DO I!" I also yelled reading the writing in neon pink.

'Do you want to have a double date with Sirius and Monica?'

"I can't believe that James Potter!" Lily was fuming. She stormed all around then walked out of the dorm and into the boys'. Monica and I exchanged worried glances and followed.

SLAP! The sound was quickly followed by an "OW!"

"You deserved that you know!" Lily screamed at James.

"No, actually, I didn't. Thank you for informing me."

"Ugh. You make me sick!"

"Um… Lily… as much as I love having you in my presence, can you leave so I can get dressed? Unless, of course you want to watch."

Lily glanced at him and noticed that he was in his boxers. "Oh… right…" she looked at his chest and blushed slightly and walked out.

"You know you liked that Evans!" James yelled after her.

"In your dreams!"

Monica and I just watched from the door, then shrugged and decided to answer personally. All boys were in their boxers, but did we care?

I sat down next to Remus and hugged him whispering in his ear. "Yeah, sure I'll go on a date with you. Then I looked over at Monica who was surveying Sirius' body. "Reminds you of Kilik does he?" I observed. Monica flushed.

"Kilik?" Sirius was confused and looked a little mad. "Who's he?"

"Sorry, inside joke. All you need to know is that Kilik is Meheen's boyfriend from a video game. If you want to know your competition ask" I started ticking off people on my fingers. "Lanzer-her fiancé, Carina-her wife…" Monica was glaring at me while Sirius looked offended.

"You know perfectly well those were jokes." She yelled at me in mock anger.

"Well, fine then! Get all offensive." I also pretended to be mad. Sirius and Remus held us back then we both fell back on the bed laughing.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that!"

"Sirius, your face was priceless!" And with that Monica and I left to find Lily, chortling.

Lily had resumed fuming. She was trying all the spells she could think of to get her hair back to normal. "I hate James Potter! I can't believe his did that! And at the dance too!"

"Oh well, at least we got our revenge."

"Oh yes. We got our revenge all right!"

_Flashback_

"Ok, I've got this great idea!" Sirius whispered urgently in James' ear.

"Good idea Padfoot!" James agreed.

"I have a good spell for that." Remmy added.

"When should we do it?"

"When can Moony teach us the spell?"

"Now if you like."

"Ok, then we will strike in 5 minutes."

"Right in front of everyone?"

"Why not?"

_5 minutes later_

"JAMES POTTER!" a certain Lily Evans screeched, her hair a bright green, which strangely matched her eyes.

"Oooh! Purple!" Monica giggled happily looking at her own violently purple hair.

"Yay! Pink! I was thinking of dying my hair exactly this color for some time… thanks boys!" Lucy waved at them happily.

The boys looked stunned that Monica and Lucy were not perturbed at all that their hair was a bright neon color. However, Lily's expression and reaction was all that they could have hoped for.

"I'm giving you till the count of ten." Lily pulled out her wand menacingly. "1…" Everyone took cover. The boys backed toward the double doors.

"2…" Lucy quickly joined Lily closing and locking all the doors and windows, grinning evilly.

"3…" Monica joined her friends as well, smiling at her boyfriend with a glint in her eyes.

"10!" Lily shouted. All the girls shouted a curse that struck their boyfriend in the chest.

"What happened to the rest of the numbers?" Sirius yelled before he went down.

"Ladies, I think our work here is done." They highfived and laughed along with the rest of the school. The boys got up. James was wholly puce green, Sirius wholly a kind of bruise color, and Remus a very girly baby blue.

"Now you can join our embarrassment." Lesley smirked satisfied.

"Actually, I think you're worse off then we are." Monica pretended to be pitying. But ruined the effect by laughing.

"Detentions for all of you!" Prof. McGonagall yelled from the high table, smile playing around her mouth.

"How about 30 points from Gryffindor? 5 points each? For that was some really good charmwork." Dumbledor suggested, twinkle in his eye.

"I agree with that." Prof. Flitwick smiled at the neon group.

"I think this is a good way to end the ball. Off to bed now." Dumbledor sent them off.

In the common room 

Lucy hugged Remus. "Thank you Remmy! I always wanted my hair this color!"

"And purple is really my color!" Monica kissed Sirius on the cheek. Sirius blushed slightly and everyone noticed.

"Ooo… our Sirius has a crush on Monica!" Lucy raised her eyebrow suggestively. Monica laughed at that. Sirius blushed a little deeper. (A/N It contrasted strongly with the bruise color of his skin. lol)

"Sirius never blushes though." James objected. "Not even when we said that same kind of thing about the girls he dated."

"Maybe cuz he really likes Monica." Lily smirked.

"Stop it guys." Sirius complained with that oddly contrasting blush.

"Is the great Sirius Black admitting defeat?" Remmy joined in grinning good-naturedly.

"Will you lay off?"

"If you admit defeat."

"Fine, I, the great Sirius Black, admit defeat. Happy?"

"No. Now say Monica is a sexy beast." Lucy glanced at Lily to see if she remembered the dare from the summer. By Lily's grimace, she did.

"Monica is a sexy beast." Sirius mumbled. Now Monica was blushing too.

Lucy cupped her hand around her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Monica is a sexy beast!" Sirius' voice boomed. Remmy had put a sonorous charm on him. The whole common room snorted with laughter. Well, all except for Sirius' fan club. They were not impressed and were glaring with venom at Monica. If looks were lasers, Monica would have a ton of holes in her.

"Moony!" Sirius roared.

"Fine, fine. Silencio. Now shut up." Sirius mouthed wordlessly glaring at Remmy.

"Lily flower, what do you think of your new hair do?" James inquired.

"What do you think of yours?" Lily stormed off to the girls' dorms. Lucy kissed Remmy on the cheek while Monica kissed Sirius on the lips. Both boys blushed (again oddly contrasting with their skin) and the girls followed Lily into the dorms.

End of Flashback 


	24. Crazy

Ahhh! Gomen! I'm so inconsistent! So sad… I think I may have lost all of my reviewers… So, not really sure why I'm still writing… seems a bit pointless… TT bums me out… honestly… I know I'm not a great writer, but I didn't think I was horrible… wahhhhhh…. Oh well, I'll suck it up and get on with writing now… And yeah, it is another song fic, I promised a friend it… so, I won't tell if you don't!

**Crazy:**

Christine was wandering around the castle. She had a dreamy yet knowing little smile on her face as she aimlessly meandered. She was a whole lot smarter than she let on. She let every one else think, oh, it's just weirdo Christine. Don't pay attention to her, she's wacko… the way she's all silent and stuff and hangs around with those Gryffindors. (A/N I'm going by how I knew you btw, when we were hanging out and you never saw one of us without the other! fun wasn't it?) If only they knew how much she really did know.

"Lucky that you found me  
You gotta hang around me some more  
Cause I'll remind you  
I'll be around  
While you're waging your war  
With yourself  
And I  
See it clearer than you see it  
You gotta get out of your head to believe it  
Oh I know something about you

You don't know I know."

She sang to herself as she searched for 'those Gryffindors.' Now, where could they be? She had checked the kitchens, expecting to find the Marauders, and wasn't disappointed. She had stumbled upon a Dunderhead brother and the rat, stuffing their faces. "Could you possibly tell me where Lily, Monica, and Lucy are?" She asked as politely as she could, without looking at their wide open mouths, and thus the food inside said mouths.

"Mmph mmph mmmmph."

"Ah, I see… Well, thank you for that…" She sauntered out. She wanted to find the girls. She had such a good juicy secret on her! She just had to share it before she burst! Besides, she could help the girls with their love lives…

Flashback 

"This needs to stop. Lily can't realize that James is a real person if he keeps on the way he does. I mean, she gets jealous over him occasionally, but I think its cuz she thinks of him as an annoyance… like a little brother/kid. Like, needing to be protected in a way." Lucy complained to Monica.

"Yeah… do you know what this means?"

"Nani?"

"A brilliant plan! From moi!"

"You! Suuuure…. All your other genius plans worked too, didn't they?"

"Aww, shuttup. You just said we gotta try!"

"Did I really?"

"Well, you implied it, so there. We just need to get James to appologise. That'll make Lily see the better side of him. That there _is_ a better side to him. Maybe then she can stop thinking of him as a little annoyance."

So, Lucy and Monica accordingly went and stalked James. (A/N muahahah! XP) They got him when he was alone, and took him to an abandoned classroom (Monica's idea) and plunked him down in a wooden chair with a single bulb swinging from the ceiling. (Also Monica's idea. She said it added to the 'atmosphere')

"James. We have a suggestion for you."

"What!"

"Yesh, a suggestion. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Don't go looking so worried Lucy… Of course I know what it means. I'm not stupid you know."

"… could've fooled me…."

"What was that!"

"Nothing… Don't you roll your eyes at me Monica!"

"… I did no such thing."

"Did too!"

"Can I get back to cla- wait, nevermind. Don't wanna go to class. Why did you kidnap me anyway?"

"Kidnap? No… That's part of the problem."

"It is? How is you guys kidnapping me a problem? I'm perfectly happy to be locked in a room with two girls."

"James, you are disgusting…."

"But he's hot!"

"Monica! Concentrate! Besides, you have a boyfriend!"

"Yes, but he is still hot…"

"I'm sitting right here you know."

"Oh yeah… Sorry, back on track. You gotta appologise to Lily."

"What!"

"Yesh, Lucy's right, you do."

"Of course I am."

"But why would I do that? I'm not backing down to her at all!"

"But she's never gonna respect you if you always act like a kid around her. I mean, I'm sure that even if you asked her if she liked you, she might not say 'I hate you!' but she won't say 'I love you' now will she?"

"I guess so…"

"So! It's settled. You will apologize in the Great Hall at dinner."

"What!"

"Are you deaf? That's the third time you've said that."

"You want me to apologize in front of the entire school?"

"He's right Lucy… that could seem like he's making fun of her…"

"Oh yeah… Ok, well, we'll find a way to get you guys together in private… Soon though."

"Yesh, very soon…"

"do I have no say in this?"

"nope."

"Hmph…"

I_after dinner _James POV

"hey, Prongs mate, Monica wanted you to have this."

"Hey Sirius… You just saw her, didn't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Well, you're kinda red… and you're hair's more messed up than mine… That's saying something."

"Well, go and read the bloody letter…"

_Go by the big tree you caught Lily under at exactly 7 or face our wrath. _

_Monica and Lucy_

7:05 P.M. 3rd person

James walked toward the tree. But before he could make his way to the tree, Monica had grabbed him and pushed him against a wall. (A/N no perverted thoughts thank you very much!) Damn, she was strong. "You're late!" she yelled.

"By five minutes!"

"You knew he'd be late though Monica…"

"Yeah, but his face was priceless, wasn't it?"

Both leaned against James to stop from sliding to the ground in laughter.

"Sorry, but your face really was priceless. Lily's out there reading a book. Now, I know you like that same book. And don't you dare deny it! I saw it on your bedside table."

"And why were you in their dorm?"

"Don't give me that look Lucy. Just cuz you're all perfect and junk-"

"I beg to differ!"

"Can you ignore it and help me out here?"

"Jamesy-kun, don't interrupt, it's not polite. But yes, we can help you. Here, she handed him a copy of 'Holes.' "Now, Lily's sitting under that tree. I want you to wander over, with your nose in the book and sit down next to her. If you do it right, then she will look up and realize you're reading the same book. Then I want you to strike up a conversation with her about it. You don't even really need to apologize."

"I don't?"

"No, she just needs to realize you've matured. If you _do_ apologize, that'd be awesome too, but if it doesn't come up, don't worry. First, you guys have gotta be friends. Then you can try your luck again."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because, if Lily has the chance of having a guy that's as awesome as ours, we want her to fully have it. And she's not gonna realize it if you stand here talking with us! So go!" They both shoved him hard. He tried hard to follow all directions. Lily looked up when he sat down next to her, apparently oblivious to whom he was sitting next to.

Monica and Lucy watched from a distance.

"I think it's going well…"

"No need to whisper, we're really far away. Besides, it _is_ going well! She hasn't tried to hex him into oblivion…."

"Yet."

"Don't be a spoilsport."

"Don't you get the feeling like we're going behind her back? And with her supposed enemy?"

"But this was your idea!"

"Was not! This was _your _brilliant sceme!" Lucy and Monica commenced bickering, leaving a happy James and Lily discussing 'Holes.' (A/N no particular reason for 'Holes,' just chose a random book, and that was the first one I saw… lol)

_end flashback_

Christine had, of course, been told of the whole scheme. Lily thought it was complete coincidence, just as she was supposed to.

(Chorus)  
"That's where you shine  
When you're sinking you swim  
When you see your way out instead of in  
That's where you shine  
Like a diamond in the rough  
You';re always so resilient  
That's where you shine  
When you're walking the edge  
No one's ever gonna catch you stumbling  
That's where you shine."

"hmmm… where should I check next? Common room? I can't get in it though… Oh wait! Yes I can! I was just told the password the other day…. There I go being a dumb blonde…" (A/N sorry Christine… eheheh… that was mean… I wouldn't of used it except that you refer to yourself that way sometimes… gomen…)

She walked up to the Fat Lady, said the password, and got in, despite she was not a Gryffindor. The Fat Lady trusted her for she had seen the girls walking together. She met Remus, intensely reading on the sofa. (A/N no, not 'Holes') "Hello Remmy!" She

greeted.

"What!" Remus fell off the sofa. "Ow…."

"Sorry for interrupting… I was wondering if Lily or Monica… or perhaps Lucy were around." She smirked.

"Nani?" Lucy looked up from her book from her spot on the floor that now contained Remus also. "Oh, hi Remmy." He had been very close to falling on her, though she had only just noticed.

"There you are Lucy! Come with me!" She pulled off Lucy by the arm with a curious remus trailing after them.

"Remember when you told me  
To get up and dust yourself off  
It wasn't easy  
Everything can change."

Christine sang as she dragged Lucy along.

"What are you on about!"

"And it usually does  
It does  
You said  
Shake it off like it ain't no big thing  
Won't be the last time we're sinking  
Oh, I know some things about you  
You don't know."

"Do you mean that literally? Like, you know something!" Lucy inquired.

"About Lucy!" Remus interjected.

"No no no. Hmm… you know where Monica may be found, young man?" Christine stopped a passing first year, who looked at her, befuddled.

"He wouldn't know… I think she said she was going to the library, to… study…" Lucy rolled her eyes. As if. She was going to meet Sirius there I think."

"I saw Sirius a couple minutes ago in the kitchens…"

"gosh forbid if he's late." Lucy grinned. "We'd have so much fun with his revenge I almost wish he would be… almost."

The trio walked into the library… Sirius was not late. How he managed to get there in time, Christine do not know. All she knew is that he was there, and not covered in food.

"Monica! Come! Christine has something to show us!" Lucy pulled Monica away from her precious boyfriend… and his lips….

Chorus  
"That's where you shine  
When you think you've had enough  
Just a matter of time before you fade  
That's where you shine  
Like a clear in the brush  
Like a headlight breaking through the haze  
That's where you shine  
When there's nothing but no  
And there's nowhere to go  
You find a way  
That's where you shine."

Christine hummed to herself as she pulled the 4 others to the very spot where Monica had pinned James. She pointed out to the tree. Lily's hand was intertwined with James' and both were talking animatedly.

"He asked her out. And needless to say, she said yes." Christine crowed, her grin lighting up her whole face.

"Sometimes you need someone to see yourself clearer  
There's no reflection when it's you inside the mirror  
I know something about you don't know."

Yesh, Christine, this chappie was entirely for you. Hope you like it. Even tho you and your friend completely freaked me out. Goodness, that was so messed up… And I know this chapter may be rather crappy, but I dunno… I just kinda made it up as I went. If it really sucks, I'll try to change the plot and stuff… but I've never really heard the song, so I couldn't go on that at all… So I just… yeah… eheheheheh.


	25. Conversation between Remus and Lucy

This is just a conversation between Remus and Lucy… My friend got this thing off myspace and I made it into a fic… she wanted me to… I don't think it turned out that bad either… So, I, like the selfish author I am, want you to review. Please?

Remus was sitting alone on the couch looking into the fireplace. His friends sat around him. All were silent which was odd for those boys. Lucy walked down from the girls' dormitory into the Common Room and was assaulted by James, Sirius, and Peter. "LUCY!"

"Uh, yes?" She stared confused.

"Talk to Remus! He won't talk to us! We have no clue what's wrong with him!"

"Oh… okay…" She still looked at them a bit oddly, but pulled Remus to his feet. "Come on Remus. Let's get some fresh air in you. Maybe staying inside studying for too long got to you." She linked elbows with him and dragged him out the portrait hole. "I'll show you my favorite thinking spot! Maybe it'll make you feel better too!" She walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Remus still in tow. They went in a little ways and Remus suddenly seemed to come to his senses.

"You think in the Forbidden Forest? It doesn't worry you at all?"

"No, not really." Lucy shrugged. She turned to a nice large tree and started to climb. Remus, being a gentleman turned away as she was wearing a skirt. "Gosh Remus, you don't have to be so noble." She rolled her eyes. "You've seen worse at my birthday party with all us in swimsuits. But then again… I'm glad you're more chivalrous than your friends… Climb up already!"

Remus quickly ascended into the oak. He chose a seat on a nearby branch facing Lucy.

"So… what's up? According to your friends, you're not being yourself. Tell me all! I'm always here for you." She posed as if she were a counselor, crossing her knees and laying her chin on a palm.

"I know." Remus just started staring at his hands, as the fireplace was no longer in his vision.

Lucy grabbed his hand as she couldn't reach his face. "Look at me." She commanded. "What's wrong?"

"I like her so much." He confessed, refusing to look at her.

"So… this is over a girl?" Lucy felt her heart break but tried not to let it show by giving an answer. "Talk to her."

"I don't know. She won't ever like me." Remus mumbled.

"Don't say that. You're amazing." Lucy smiled at him. She really meant it dammit! She loved the clueless boy.

"I just want her to know how I feel." Remus had taken his hand back and was staring at it again.

"Then tell her."

"She won't like me."

"How do you know that?" Lucy felt hurt. How could this unknown girl _not like_ this wonderful guy sitting right in front of her?!

"I can just tell."

"Well just tell her." Lucy started to get annoyed. How could he have such low confidence? He was so adorable and sweet! She wanted him for herself! But of course she couldn't say that.

"What should I say?" Remus asked, sounding hopeless, finally looking up at her a bit through his long brown bangs, begging for help.

"Tell her how much you like her." Lucy said impatiently. The sooner he did it the sooner she could start crying over him having a new girlfriend that wasn't her. The sooner she could figure out the best way to hide her feelings again so it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

"I tell her that daily." He complained, whining a bit and looking straight at her.

"What do you mean?" Curiosity got the better of her as she cocked her head to one side.

"Well, I'm always with her. I love her."

Lucy sighed. "I know how you feel. I have the same problem. But he'll never like me."

"Wait. Who do you like?" Remus looked a bit startled.

"Oh some boy." Now it was Lucy's turn to shift away. She hadn't meant to say that. But she couldn't back out now.

"Oh..." Remus turned back to his own woes. "She won't like me either." He said determinedly.

"She does." Lucy returned forcibly, nodding her head to accentuate her remark.

"How do you know?" he grumbled mulishly, obviously not sharing her opinion.

"Because, who wouldn't like you?" Lucy smirked up at him. "You are a Marauder after all."

"You." Remus said jokingly, looking up at her.

"You're wrong, I love you." Lucy opened her arms wide, as if to hug him and grinned, trying to ignore the truth in her words.

"I love you too." He grinned back, finally happy.

"So are you going to talk to her?" Lucy got back to the point after a slightly awkward pause.

"I just did." He replied simply, his gaze returning to his beat-up old sneakers. Suddenly his branch dipped and his head shot up to see Lucy's shocked face before him. She had somehow swung herself right next to him.

"Me?" Her eyes were wide, locked with Remus' and he couldn't seem to look away. Wordlessly he nodded.

Lucy bent forward a bit more and kissed him. Her right leg was pressed against his left, her arms were pressed against his chest and she just kissed him. It wasn't hard but it held passion. Remus was too stunned to respond for a second before he hesitantly placed a hand around her waist. In answer, Lucy moved her hands up to place them firmly around his neck, pulling closer. The kiss deepened as he placed his other hand on her neck and lightly licked her bottom lip. She ran one hand through his hair and pulled back, grinning. "Wolfie boy, you've already gotten into my mouth once, this time I want some air first."

Lucy made a big deal about breathing deeply. Really, she was thinking, he is a hella good kisser! You can tell he's had practice! Do you think he can tell that I've never really kissed a guy before? I mean, I had to kiss him, but that wasn't really voluntary and besides, he was doing all that. This time she had more control. She had learned from involuntary watching of her friends make out. She had learned well as she could tell Remus was aroused. She was so happy. He liked her. He really liked her! Not some other bimbo that was probably trying to use him for his friends but her! She loved her life right now… but him even more.

This whole fic sort of lost its thread a while back. Not that it really had a plot to begin with. So, now I'm sort of reduced to writing a few one shots and I could've posted this one alone but as it's Lucy and Remus, I decided to stick it here. Hahaha, I'm a sap like that. I just love Remmie sooo much! So yeah, hope you liked it.


End file.
